The Way Home
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: Lost and confused after an assassination contract, Code Name Echo has become lost in a new world. Under the care of a hardened knight, he tries to find a way back to his home world before it's too late. However, nothing has ever gone as both Echo and his partner Banshee find the only one who can help. Four Years after the events of Season 3. Rated M for violence and certain themes.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE RATHER LONG WAIT FOR ANY KIND OF UPDATE. I APOLOGIZE, AND RIGHT NOW STARTED WRITING A NEW STORY, AND I PLAN ON CONTINUING MY OTHER STORIES, THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHEN, SINCE I TOOK SUCH A LONG BREAK FROM THEM. UNTIL THEN, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY, WHICH IS A BIT OUT OF THE ORDINARY FROM WHAT I NORMALLY WRITE. i HOPE YOU ENJOY! MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT AS THEY ARE COMPLETED, SO THIS WILL NOT HAVE A REGULAR UPDATE SCHEDULE!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Echo the Assassin

"Ready for our training Echo?" a teen asked, turning his head to his friend and partner, whose codename was Echo.

"You should know the answer to that one Banshee," they replied, the two fist bumping.

Echo, whose real name is Jaxson Amber, was 18 with long silver hair that was around 50 centimeters long, and came in at a height of 175 centimeters. He currently had on training gear, which was a ballistic vest, cargo pants, and military combat boots. The helmet he had lost, but he never used or needed it except on his first mission, which is also when he lost it. His eyes were yellow, but he wore blue contacts when he was out, giving the appearance that he had green eyes. He currently had no weapons on him.

Banshee, Jaxson's partner, was also 18. Banshee, being a code name, was actually Chase Parker. His hair was jet black which was kept short. He was just slightly taller than Jaxson, coming in at 178 centimeters. His training gear was slightly different form Jaxson's, due to him being a different type of person on the field. He had on a ballistic vest along with cargo pants and military combat boots, but he had to carry much more weight: 100 kilograms to be exact. It was distributed throughout the entire gear, which he never let get to him.

They parted ways to start on either end of a maze-like structure that was divided into three floors. They also knew that their signature weapons where in there, but slightly modified. Since they weren't going to kill each other, they only used non-lethal ammunition so that they wouldn't accidentally kill each other. Chase used plastic tipped bullets, which did hurt like a real bullet, but didn't kill them, unless shot at point blank to the head. This is why Jaxon had to tone down his energy pistols and use stun rounds, which would paralyze someone for five minutes if it made contact with their head. Otherwise, it would make them slower.

Once they both heard the signal, they dashed in, and started to locate their weapons. Jaxson looked for his dual energy pistols, which were designed to look like Wilson 92G Brigadier Tactical pistols, and combat knife that had a blade length of 12 inches with a total length of 17 inches and a black cord wrapped grip while Chase looked for his AR Rifle, an AR15 and modified Glock 40. Jaxson was running through the large complex, opening doors to rooms he searched until he finally found his blade, smirking. He quickly grabbed it, and checked his time so far on his watch, which was a Luminox Recon Nav located on his left wrist.

"One minute. He's probably already found hos Glock by now. I need to double time it," Jaxson whispered, sheathing the large knife at his waist. He made sure to watch himself, not wanting a repeat of his last session. As he checked a corner, he saw the end on a rifle, and stayed put, knowing that Chase was at the other end of the hall, moving fast and ready for Jaxon. Jaxson moved silently across the end, Chase moving his sight to catch the last inch of Jaxson's knife, now running towards Jaxson. Jaxson ducked into a room, and made sure to close the door quietly and quickly, trying to find a place to hide. Jaxson ignored rule one of horror movies: never hide under the bed, and hid under the bed. He heard Chase opening doors, and knew that he was done for. Once the door opened where he was, he held his breath, holding completely still.

He heard the door close, and footsteps in the room, making their way over to the bed. He saw the boots as well, and then knew he was fucked. His suspicions were confirmed when Chase spoke.

"Your sword is way too long. I can see it sticking out," Chase smirked, Jaxson not moving. Chase grabbed the knife, and pulled it, the sheath coming off of Jaxson, Chase holding the sword confused. He readied his rifle, and looked around. Jaxson was glad that for once the sheath mechanic malfunctioned, but now Chase was on full alert. Jaxson did stupid next. He slid out into Chase's legs, tripping him. Jaxson then stood on the arm that chase had the rifle in, and grabbed his knife. He held it at Chase's neck, smirking.

"Point Echo," Jaxson claimed victory, knowing Chase was defeated.

"I'll admit, Had the knife not come off, I would have had you," Chase commented.

"I know that. I'm glad that it fucked up a bit," Jaxson added. "Now, I need to find my pistols, and you need to find your Glock."

"I already found my Glock," Chase added, Jaxson looking at Chase's hip, seeing the Glock holstered there. "I'll help you find your pistols though."

/-/2 Hours Later, Unknown Location\\-\

"I said no. No matter how many times you ask, you cannot turn my AR Rifle into an energy based weapon. I prefer physical ammunition," Jaxson eyeing the rifle with those eyes again.

"Come on. You know that I can do it. I already made those pistols. I can even make it have a larger capacity just by making it energy based," Jaxson argued. "My pistols can hold up to fifty shots each before I have to reload."

"No means no. Find something else to do," Chase ordered, Jaxson's eyes falling onto Chase's Glock. "Besides modify my weapons."

"Why don't we-"

"I swear, if the next words out of your mouth are 'Settle it in smash,' I'll beat you," Chase threatened, Jaxson clothing his mouth. "Fuckin' knew it."

"But we are off the rest of the week, unless something urgent pops up. We should relax and kick back a bit," Jaxson pointed out.

"Well, it's almost lunch. What do you suggest?" Chase asked.

"We could have sushi. I remember a nearby place called Sushi Joint. Amazing place, and the sushi is fantastic," Jaxson suggested. Before Chase could respond, Jaxson's phone went off, the duo sighing. "There goes my week."

Jaxson reluctantly picked up, pulling the phone to his ear. "Echo? We have a job for you."

"Can't you get someone else to do it? I was going to relax since it is the week that I get to rest," Jaxson groaned.

"We usually wouldn't bother you if it wasn't an emergency. A few of our spy cells have gone missing in Japan. You are our last operative that can speak Japanese fluently. The mission has also changed from intel gathering to assassination," his boss informed, Jaxson putting it on speaker to get ready.

"Who's the target?" Jaxson asked, packing his duffel bag with his normal gear. He packed his two pistols and fifty extra cells just in case, his long combat knife and sheath, a camera, and all his clothes he would need for at least two days, including his assassin like clothes. He was the top assassin in the organization, and was only called on when missions either get escalated to assassination contracts, or when a mission needs back up fast.

"A business man by the name of Ichiro Osamu. The last operative that was sent to see what was going on had sent back a picture. I'm sending it to your com link now," he informed, Jaxson grabbing his com link off his bed, putting it on his right arm. He looked at the image, and was baffled to say at least.

"What the hell is that?" Jaxson asked.

"That's what you are going to find out. Eliminate Ichiro once you encounter him. A picture is being sent as well." And sure enough, another picture was on Jaxson's com link. It was of an older Japanese man, looking around the age of 45, short hair, and a nice suit on.

"Are all these images from spy cells?" Jaxson questioned.

"Sadly. I couldn't find anything in most databases about him. You'll be on a private jet headed to Japan within the hour. We cannot waste any time on his," he informed, hanging up.

"Chase, I'm going on an assassination mission. I'll contact you once I blow their head off," Jaxson smirked, carrying his duffel bag to the door. He was currently now wearing a black tank-top and black shorts, though that would change once he got on the jet.

"Alright. I won't pick up," Chase answered, Jaxson grabbing his bike keys and helmet before closing the door after him. He walked down to the building's parking lot, and found his bike quickly. Once his helmet was on, and his duffel bag was secured, he left for the private jet waiting to take him to Japan.

/+/32 Hours Later\\-\

"What the hell is this?" Jaxson asked himself, up in a rafter. He had on a black sleeveless zip up, a long black scarf around his neck, a tube mask with a skull design that covered his lower face, black cargo pants, and black combat boots that had hardened steel on the top. His hands were slightly covered, with metal covering his palms and the back hard, but flexible enough to allow him to fire his pistols or use his knife. His pistols were holstered to his hips, his knife sheathed on his back.

He dropped down, and sifted through his bag until he pulled out his camera, taking multiple pictures of it. He stashed the camera away, and decided to find a computer nearby, since that would most likely have specifications on whatever it was. He searched for ten minutes and turned up empty handed. Heading out, he heard voices, and knew he had to hide. Locating anything that could serve as a good place to hide was extremely hard, but not impossible. He saw a large light fixture about him, and knew that that was his only place to hide. He barely got up in time, hiding just as two people turned the corner, one being his assassination target.

"Target spotted," Jaxson whispered, waiting until they entered the room he was just in. Once they had entered the room, he dropped down, and ran towards a staircase, heading towards the roof.

"This is Echo. I'm going to need evac in fifteen minutes. I'm inside his buil-"

An alarm blared, Jaxson knowing that someone must have seen his handy work in the room.

"Make that five minutes. I've been spotted," Jaxson informed, running up the stairs now.

"Did you get any data on the machine?" a familiar voice asked.

"It looked like some kind of generator. There's absolutely no data on it. Either he keeps it off site or has a hard copy somewhere. Either way, he knows what he's doing," Jaxson added.

"We'll have our engineering team take a look at what you have. And the status of Osamu?"

"Alive sadly. I might have accidentally alerted him. I triggered an alarm since I got reckless," Jaxson informed.

"Evac is on its way. It will take around ten minutes to reach your location," his boss informed, the channel going silent. Jaxson was now standing in front of the door that led to the roof, the door being locked. He decided that it was better shoot the lock than go back down. Once on the roof, he waited for his ride out in the harsh rain. It was seven minutes later that the door opened, Jaxosn turning around, seeing Ichiro standing there with a strange firearm he's never seen before.

"You and everyone else are the same. Try to steal my work? I'll show you first-hand what I do," Ichiro spoke, his fire-arm pointing at Jaxson. Since Jaxson couldn't reach his weapons without being shot, he raised his hands, showing defeat.

"I only have pictures! No data on anything! I'll surrender the pictures should you set me free!" Jaxson spoke over the rain.

"That's what everyone said! Too bad you'll never see anyone you know again," Ichiro spoke, pulling the trigger. Everything from there was a blur for Jaxson. The last thing he remembered was falling, seeing two moons in the sky before blacking out.

* * *

 **SO, YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHERE ECHO IS BASED ON THE TYPE OF FANFICTION THIS IS. ANYWAYS, STAY TURNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HAD TO TAKE CARE OF THINGS, PLUS, MAG PRIME IS CURRENTLY OUT OF THE VAULT! THIS IS HUGE, SINCE I REALLY WANT MAG PRIME! ANYWAYS, ENJOY CHAPTER 2 WHILE I GO FARM THE HELL OUT OF THAT PRIME FRAME!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Where Am I?

Jaxson groaned, proving himself up with his shoulders on-

"A bed? How? Last thing I remember I was confronting Ichiro. What happened?" Jaxson thought, racking his brains for answers. He didn't hear a door, but he suddenly remembered. "He pulled a gun on me. I should be dead. Who recovered me then? Where am I?"

"To answer your first question, that would be me," a female's voice spoke, Jaxson turning to the speaker. She had short green hair, light combat armor, and two sheathed daggers. But the part that confused the hell out of Jaxson were her dog ears and tail.

"Um, Can I get a name?" Jaxson requested, coming off as a bit rude.

"Éclair Martinozzi. You're currently in the hospital. How you survived that fall is beyond me," Éclair informed, Jaxson slightly shocked.

"What fall? Was Ichiro taken care of at least?" Jaxson asked.

"Ichiro? Who is he? And that fall from the sky. You reminded me of the times Shinku came from earth," Éclair added.

 _'_ _Came from Earth? So that explains a few things, but that would mean that Ichiro had successfully created a dimensional transporter. Either that or I_ _'_ _m extremely fucking lucky,_ _'_ Jaxson thought to himself, sighing.

"So, where are my weapons? I need to get back and deal with Ichiro," Jaxson spoke, getting out of the bed without any difficulties, only to feel a bit colder. He suddenly realized why, quickly hiding himself with the blood stained sheets. "First, where are my clothes?"

Éclair was completely red, and wasn't even herself. Jaxson couldn't blame her either, since he accidentally flashed her, showing every part of his body. He scanned the room, finding all his clothes and his gear, which was in the duffel bag. He quickly changed, sighing once he was dressed. He grabbed his pistols, holstering them behind him. He then picked up his combat knife, and held onto it. Walking over to Éclair, he sheathed it, and gently shook her a bit, snapping her out of her dazed-like state. Instantly, he was met with a brutal punch to his stomach, which he only winced at.

"Not gonna lie, that kind of hurt," Jaxson admitted. "But it will take more than that to hurt me. I'm stepping out for a bit. Need to do something real quick."

Before Éclair could protest, he was outside, on the roof. He took out his phone, seeng no reception. He thought that was odd, and then tried his com link, seeing an idle screen. He tapped it, and also saw that he had no type of connection. Luckily, his AI still worked. Quickly activating the AI, he sighed.

"Lynx, do you know where I am?" Jaxson asked his AI.

"No satellite close by. No signal detected. Location not found," his AI answered.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. So I'm really not on Earth. Might as well make myself comfortable since I might be here a while," Jaxson concluded, jumping to the ledge, swinging himself inside the room he had just left, sitting on the bed.

"Sorry. Had to see if I really wasn't on my home planet anymore. So, where am I?" Jaxson asked, fully adjusted to the situation.

"Flognarde. Oh, we also found a bag with your things in it. It's strange that no one knows what they are," Éclair informed.

"No surprise there. I made most of the gear myself. The things I didn't make or buy were provided by my employer. The night vision goggles and com link along with the metal that I used to make my blade," Jaxson explained. "I understand how they work and what they are meant for, but I don't know exacts, since I didn't build them myself. My pistols I can explain, but it is so much tech-savvy talk that most of it would just go in one ear and out the other, so I'll spare you. Is there a figure in charge of where I am? I would at least like to explain my presence here to someone of importance so that way there isn't panic."

"The princess is currently engaged in other business. Though she insisted that I watch over you until you woke up, if you ever did," Éclair informed.

"Excellent! I'm in your care then. Care to spar then? I noticed your daggers, and I need to make sure my skills don't get dull should I find a way to return," Jaxson requested, picking up his duffel bag with his left hand, holding the knife in his right, the blade going over his shoulder. "Aren't I staying with you? I promise not to be a burden. I'll pull my own weight."

/+/One Hour Later\\-\

"Okay, can you just change already?" Éclair asked, sounding pissed.

"Would like to, but these are my only clothes. And I'm not going to accept anything from you. I said I'd pull my own weight," Jaxson replied, more calm than Éclair.

"How about if I spar with you now then?" Éclair spoke, Jaxson raising his eyebrow.

"Oh? What's the catch?" Jaxson inquired, knowing Éclair was going to try something.

"If I win, you'll let me buy you a new set of clothes. If I lose, I won't bother you about it again," Éclair proposed.

"Are you sure you want to challenge me of all people?" Jaxson asked letting a bit of bloodlust be heard from his tone. He knew that he could typically get away with it since that usually scared people into leaving him be.

"If you want this to go away, that's the only way," Éclair answered, not even phased by his tone.

 _'_ _This is going to get interesting,_ _'_ Jaxson chuckled, drawing his blade.

"As a saying goes where I came from, ladies first," Jaxson spoke, seeing Éclair draw her daggers. Jaxson stood there, waiting for Éclair, since he had allowed her the first strike. Éclair dashed towards Jaxson, who easily parried her, jumping backwards, landing on his hand, using his momentum to push off the ground, landing on his feet.

"My turn," Jaxson smirked, vanishing from sight, appearing behind Éclair, smacking her with his sheath, not bothering to use the blade just yet. He stood where Éclair had been, Éclair wondering what just happened. "Don't take your eyes off me. Don't want you to miss anything."

Jaxson vanished again, and when he reappeared, Éclair countered his blade with both her daggers, causing Jaxson to smile. Jaxson used the sheath again to attack, making her back up. Jaxson then reversed his hold on his knife, and charged, Éclair ready for anything he had up his sleeve. Well, almost anything. Jaxson went for a slice, which was blocked, but what came next came surprised her. It appeared to be copies charging her. She backed up, and readied herself, most getting close, but none getting to her. Her ears twitched, and she looked up, seeing a shadow. She rolled out of the way just in time, avoiding an otherwise fatal attack from Jaxson. She looked to where Jaxson was, but saw nothing. She then felt a blade against her neck.

"I think I can assume a victory," Jaxson spoke, Éclair sheathing her daggers, Jaxson doing the same with his knife. "Never under estimate someone, but always assume they are stronger and smarter than you. I'm surprised you didn't try to dodge my after images though."

/+/Earth, Same Time\\-\

"So he just vanished? That's impossible," Chase spoke in disbelief. Jaxson, his friend and partner, simply fell off the face of the earth.

"We've reviewed the evidence, and declared him KIA," his superior informed.

"Have you explored every possibility? There's no way in hell he would just die without sending out a distress signal," Chase questioned, refusing to accept that Jaxson was dead.

"There's no other explanation. You-"

"Explore every possibility! I don't care how slim the chances are! I know he's alive!" Chase shouted, a fire in his eyes.

"It will take time. But we can say with almost one hundred percent certainty that Agent Echo has been killed," they repeated themself.

"Was his body found?" Chase asked.

"No. But-"

"Then he's alive. Keep exploring possibilities, no matter how ridiculous it sounds," Chase ordered, storming out of the room. "I know you're out there. Where are you?"

* * *

 **JUST WAIT FOR ME TO GET A PART OR TWO SINCE MAG PRIME IS OUT UNTIL THE END OF JULY, AND THE DROP RATE IS INSANE. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! FINALLY GOT MAG PRIME, AND I CAN REST AND PLAY EASY NOW. WRITING THOUGH, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE I DON'T SLACK ANYMORE! ANYWAYS, I DON'T OWN DOG DAYS, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Love Blossoms

"You seriously are messed up," Éclair sighed, Jaxson beaming. Jaxson then took a swing of the drink he had. Since he wasn't of legal age in his home world, he held off on any alcohol. He instead was drinking some apple cider.

"Say what you want. That play tipped the score so steep that it was near impossible for anyone to recover from that," Jaxson pointed out, taking another swing.

/+/Earlier That Day\\-\

"You remember what I told you about the wars here?" Éclair asked Jaxson, who thought for a second.

"Yes. No one is killed, but instead turn into Beast Balls. The winner is determined by the total points at the end of the day, and that's when the victor is announced. May the better nation win. And I believe that Pastiage has two heroes?" Jaxson confirmed.

"Yes and no. You see, one of the heroes is coming later, and the other is staying here to enjoy herself and help with any demon outbreaks," Éclair informed.

"Well, consider me a general then. I do not like the label "hero" for multiple reasons. I'll be here for a while, so I might as well get used to it," Jaxson smiled. "Oh, and one is about to start, which is why you briefed me and took me to the location we will start at, no?"

"Just don't get yourself killed. I won't be held responsible if you do that," Éclair added.

"Follow my lead," Jaxson smiled, seeing Éclair get on an ostrich looking bird. Cercle is the term, but Jaxson doesn't know that yet. "And try to keep up."

"What exactly can you do?" Éclair asked, only knowing his ability with a short blade.

"So much more. Close combat, pistols, and short blades are my specialty. Hell, I created a fighting style that incorporates dual pistols and close combat. I've been wanting to do a field test to see how well it works. But that will come later," Jaxson informed, checking his pistols to make sure that they wouldn't jam. He also counted how many cells he had, counting four in total. He doubted he would need all 52, so he brought a total of six: the two in his pistols, and the four he has on his ballistic vest.

Jaxson waited for the official beginning of the war, and as soon as it came, he was out of the gates like a cheetah, running with his pistols holstered and short blade sheathed on his back. He had already made it to the main arena so to speak. He saw the other two armies coming, and smiled, taking out his pistols, shooting non-lethal rounds towards both armies. He toned down the lethality so that it would sting like hell for a normal human, but it would easily turn them to beast balls. He saw birds in the sky, and was wondering what they were doing, until he figured out that the birds had riders, since he nearly got hit. Pistols holstered, he looked behind him and saw Éclair leading a battalion, and got an idea. Falling back to Éclair, he kept up with the pace of the Cercle.

"Hey. You know how I said follow my lead? I need up there," Jaxson informed, pointing towards the birds. "Think you can do anything about that?"

Éclair sighed, wondering what Jaxson was thinking. "Just make sure you jump so you can intercept it as a ride."

Éclair unleashed a Skycracking Cross, Jaxson using his boots to hold off the damage while riding it up to the birds. He kicked off it, causing an explosion, which gave him more height, allowing him to grab a hold of one of the birds. He had however, instead of getting behind the pilot, he was holding onto the claw. And all air focus was on him. He worked this to his advantage though. Waiting as a few birds came from under him, he let go, landing behind one of the pilots, drawing a pistol. He quickly shot them, grabbing their rifle before hand, letting the little ball of fur fall, knowing that it would simply bounce since no one could die in the safe area they were in. He held the rifle in his right hand, the reigns in his left. He tilted himself, pulling the reigns as well, the bird listening. He found that all the focus was on one thing: knocking him out of the sky.

Jaxson knew he had to get rid of the more annoying force, which were the other sky troops. He blindly shot behind him, laying down some fire so he could do what he needed to. Without second thought, he made the bird go into a dive bomb, pulling up at the last second, firing at the Gallete army in front of him. Wanting to reduce numbers was his main goal, points came second. He soon had the air troops firing on both him and the Gallete army, making him smile. He knew causing a double front battle with both would be good, he just never thought he could make it happen so early. Feeling a danger close by, he looked ahead, seeing a bright green arrow flying at him. Naturally, he jumped off, the bird returning to the sky before it got hit. Jaxson drew his short blade, and started to fight his way to the one who shot the arrow, seeing the former ruler of Gallete: Leonmichelli Gallete des Rois.

"I see you are the one who shot the arrow," Jaxson stated. "You are my opponent now."

"And who are you? You seem too skilled to be a knight," Leonmichelli added.

"Just a simple man," Jaxson spoke, sheathing his short blade, whipping out his pistols, letting the energy fly towards the cat girl, who easily blocked or dodged them all. Jaxson let the cells fall to the ground, replacing them fast enough so that if you blinked, you would miss it. Jaxson charged the girl, and she intercepted him with an axe. Instead of dodging it, he stopped it with his boot, and let loose two shots from each pistol, making her jump to avoid getting hit. While she was in the air, he charged to where she would land, and engaged in close combat with her. She wondered why he still held onto the pistols, but found out why once she had stopped his left hand from a powerful blow. He put the pistol to her stomach, and let off a shot, causing her to drop to one knee, holding where she had been hit. She felt something cold and hard touch her head.

"Surrender is the only option," Jaxson informed, pulling the trigger of his other pistol to turn someone into a beast ball. "I'm sure you don't want to be turned to a beast ball."

She raised her hands in defeat, Jaxson smiling. Jaxson then took out his short blade, and vanished into the troops, the only evidence that he was fighting was the constant amount of beast balls flying.

/+/Present Time\\-\

"You are insane, you know that?" Éclair sighed, wondering how he could go through drastic changes so easily.

"If being dull is sane, I'd rather be insane. More fun that way. Loosen up Éclair. Enjoy the festivities!" Jaxson smiled, grabbing her hand, pulling her along with him to where ever he was going. Soon, they were outside, and Jaxson looked up. "Before you ask, look up."

The stars filled the night sky, making an amazing view. Éclair actually looked and simply enjoyed the view. "This is the last time in a long time that the stars will be like this."

"But isn't it like this every night?" Éclair asked, Jaxson turning to her.

"Most would think so. But in a sense, both yes and no. Every night is unique to itself. As an example, do you have a sibling?" Jaxson started, Éclair slowly nodding. "I don't expect you two to be the same, but at the same time, you share similar things. You are both knights, and you share a last name. As far as I know, those are the only similarities. You both have your own kinds of friends, personalities, likes, dislikes, tastes, and other things. Yes, the night sky might look similar most nights, but if you look closer, you'll find that they are always different."

"How-"

"Can I be so different to how I was earlier?" Jaxson finished. "I've been asked that a lot. I don't have an answer for that honestly."

 _'_ _She looks beautiful in the moonlight,_ _'_ Jaxson thought, shaking the thought from his head. _'_ _Don_ _'_ _t get attached. You_ _'_ _ll be leaving once you figure out how to get back. You don_ _'_ _t want a repeat of last time either_ _…'_

"What are you looking at?" Éclair asked, noticing that Jaxson had been looking at her.

"Sorry. Not used to seeing real ears and tails on people. Still kind of taking it in," Jaxson lied. He was more used to seeing animal ears and tails on people when he went to some fur meets and fur cons, but that was rare occasions when he did go. He was actually taking the week off so he could attend one before the whole dimension traveling happened.

"You have a hard time adjusting?" Éclair asked, Jaxson shaking his head.

"My line of work requires I constantly adapt to new situations. Typically don't have time to think of the situation for too long," Jaxson answered, heading back. "You should get back. I have something to do before heading back, if I get back at all tonight. If I happen to take longer than expected, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **GETTING CLOSER TO A NEW ELEMENT IN THE STORY NOW. I'M NOT GOING TO SPOIL ANYTHING, BUT STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAD TO EDIT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER JUST A LITTLE BIT, SINCE I NOTICED SOME SPELLING ERRORS IN THAT, AND ALSO HAD TO TOUCH UP THIS CHAPTER AS WELL. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, _The Way Home_ CONTINUES!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Banshee's Turn

"You aren't pulling my leg, are you?" Jaxson asked, excited.

"Not at all. Shinku had the same problem when he first came here. I won't be able to make it last that long though," a brunette answered, wearing a white and beige coat.

"I shouldn't need much time. I'll help you take it where ever we need to go," Jaxson beamed, knowing this was going to be a huge step forward.

/+/30 Minutes Later, Earth\\-\

Chase was playing Fallout 4, just starting to accept that Jaxson was dead. But a few things didn't sit well with him. For starters, his signal was suddenly dark without any type of distress signal, which is sent out if the uplink is destroyed. Also, the signal can only go dark when it is destroyed. Chase was currently deciding what to put on his newly acquired sniper, only to be interrupted by his phone. He answered it without looking at the screen, assuming it was his boss.

"Chase? Can you hear me?" A familiar voice asked, Chase jolting up.

"Jaxson?! Where the hell are you? Everyone thinks you're dead!" Chase asked, Jaxson smiling on his end.

"Well, I'll make this brief, since I don't have much time for the call. I'm in a whole other dimension or world, not sure which yet. Anyways, I'll be staying here until I figure out a way back. Apparently, there are three people who come here often, but are summoned. Since I wasn't summoned per-se, the method they use to come and go won't work. They tried, and nothing. I'll need help on your side. Find Ichiro, and find out what you can. I'm sending you pictures of him now. When you find him, explain the situation. Should he help, I'll see what I can do to drop the death mark on his back. That should convince him should you not be able to get his help any other way. You'll need to be careful though. Knowing who we work for, there should be another agent on his trail. You'll have to buy a plane ticket to Japan today, and leave ASAP. Locate and protect him until he can find a way for me to get back. You should be able to get through security by packing all your gear in my suitcase. I have it so it looks like normal things, and appearance if it has clothes in it if opened by someone who is not authorized to open it. That's why your DNA along with mine are encoded into it so it can detect who is opening it," Jaxson spoke.

"I know the one. Thank god your weird tech comes in handy. I'll start packing now, and get the ticket as well. I'll call you once I get to Japan," Chase informed.

"It won't work. I'm not going to sit by the thing for a day. I have to make sure I pull my own weight while here. I promised the person who was ordered to watch over me that I wouldn't be dead weight," Jaxson informed.

"Typical. Anyways, contact me again when you can. Stay frosty," Chase spoke.

"You are aware of the dangers I assume. Stay frosty Banshee," Jaxson finished, the call ending. As soon as the call ended, Chase finished with the game sniper, and went to grab Jaxson's suitcase out of the closet. As Chase quickly pulled the suitcase out, he heard something fall, and decided to look. What he saw was an AR 15 rifle, but it was slightly different than his, the biggest difference being that it was energy based. On the body of the energy rifle, there was a note.

 **Although you keep protesting against energy rifles, I went ahead and built one for you, making sure it could be combined with regular attachments. There are some cell cartridges for it in my dresser, second drawer. Feel free to use it.**

 **-Jaxson**

"Geez. You never listened. Well, I guess I should take it as a back up should mine jam, which it shouldn't," Chase sighed, putting the rifle into the suitcase, going to grab the cartridges. He found them, finding twenty in total, along with a post-it note that had the number " **100** " written on it. Chase knew what that meant, and took the twenty, finding that all of his guns and ammo took up half of the space that the suitcase had. He then grabbed his armor, which was made for the people who would use heavy guns, such as mini guns or non-mounted LMGs. However, since he was one of the few people who could still run with the heavy armor, they granted him use of one, which has saved his skin various times. He packed it, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He was questioning it, since he could have sworn Jaxson had taken it. It was a short blade, with the same measurements. He grabbed it and the sheath, putting it in the same bag. He left for the airport with the suitcase in the back seat, and kept his speed high, but not too high, since he didn't want to get pulled over.

/-/Japan, 15 Hours later\\-\

Chase knew who he was looking for, and had his phone on him. He was walking around like a tourist: lost. Finding a bench he sat down, pulling out his phone, studying Ichiro's photo again, making sure he knew how the man's face looked. He looked up from his phone, and spotted him. Grabbing his suitcase, and made his way over to him.

"Ichiro?" Chase asked, the man turning to him. "Look, I need your help. Though we shouldn't discuss it out here. Do you have an office we can go to?"

"Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ichiro asked.

"I was sent to do business by someone. Let's hurry. I'm on a tight time schedule right now," Chase explained, Ichiro sighing.

"Follow me," Ichiro spoke, leading Chase to his office.

After thirty minutes, Ichiro entered a building, Chase following him to the top floor, where his office was. As he entered Chase took out Jaxson's knife.

"This belonged to my partner. From my understanding, he was sent to kill you. Everyone believed him dead since his signal dropped off the radar without even sending a distress call. I was contacted by him and he explained that he was sent to a different world or dimension. Now, should you help, he said he would do something about the mark you have on you, since you're wanted dead now. I'll protect you until you can make a way to get to where ever my partner is and back. I'm risking everything on this ridiculous play of his," Chase informed, glaring at Ichiro.

"So it was successful in what it was supposed to do then? Excellent!" Ichiro smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Chase demanded.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I was always fascinated by sci-fi movies, and wanted to brings certain things to life. What I made was a dimensional hole. I'm surprised he survived that though," Ichiro informed.

"Why would you be surprised that he survived?" Chase inquired.

"Well, scientifically speaking, the only way that you can get from one dimension to another is through a wormhole. And you know what happens in a wormhole?" Ichi explained.

"A little. At the event horizon, it feels as if time stops, and you get stretched out that you'll be a noodle in it. Your organs wouldn't function properly. A system shut down," Chase breathed.

"More or less. But you get the gist of it. He should have died. But now that he's alive, this could work to my advantage. Mind contacting your boss?" Ichiro asked.

"I do that and I can't protect you. This entire operation is Echo's idea. Should we be successful, your life will be spared, or Ja- Echo will personally protect you," Chase informed.

"I'm guessing that Echo is a code name. So, what should I call you?" Ichiro asked.

"Banshee. The wailing spirit. That is my code name," Chase informed.

"Alright Banshee. We will need to start working now then. I don't know what dimension he is in though. When he contacted you, did he give you any clues as to where he was?" Ichiro asked.

"Only thing he mentioned was that he had to make it quick, since he was unsure of how long he could talk," Chase informed.

"So a world with little to no kind of electrical communication. Though we can't rule out magical things, since that could very well exist in other dimensions," Ichiro explained.

"Ja- Echo can handle himself should we take too long. He has his energy pistols with him and many cells," Chase explained.

"So we have an limited amount of time, depending on how hostile the world he is in is," Ichiro added.

"He did say that he was staying with someone, and that they tried to send him back, however it wouldn't work. Apparently, he is in a civilized place, and they have magic. Other than that, that's all he gave me. Told me to seek you out, and you know the rest," Chase commented.

"Okay. When he calls next time, should there be a next time, put me on so that I may ask him questions. As long as he is alive, we can help him. But I do expect him to hold up his end of the deal. Otherwise, it's going to end up bloody," Ichiro finished.

"Understood. I'll get my gear together and protect you," Chase informed, pulling out all his gear. It was the heavy armor that was put on first, followed by the energy rifle with one cartridge being loaded into the weapon. He then let the energy rifle rest on his back. He then grabbed his AR 15, and loaded that, letting this rifle lay up against the desk for the time being. He then slipped a clip into his specialized Glock 40, and holstered it at his side. He then took the AR 15 and held it so he could easily respond to any threat.

* * *

 **AND NOW THE WAITING GAME! SORRY FOR THE STRANGE SCHEDULE, BUT I THINK THAT BY NOT HAVING A SPECIFIED DAY TO UPLOAD, I WORK FASTER AND SOMETIMES BETTER. SO, HOLD ONTO YOUR BUTTS, SINCE CHAPTER 5 SHOULD BE RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER. AND YES, CHASE WILL GET MORE TIME IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, AS HE IS A KEY PLAYER, THOUGH HE MIGHT NOT SEEM LIKE IT RIGHT NOW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AND THIS IS A LATE UPDATE! AND WHEN I SAY LATE, I'M TALKING TIME OF DAY, SINCE IT IS 23:11 (11:11PM) WHEN I POST THIS. MOTHERFUCKER I STAYED UP LATE! ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF _The Way Home_! I DON'T OWN THE ANIME DOG DAYS, THOUGH I WISH IT GOT A FOURTH SEASON.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Past Events

Jaxson woke up, seeing Éclair sleeping next to him on the floor, the blanket she had used wrapped awkwardly around her body, making it clear to Jaxson that she had tossed and turned a lot in her sleep. Sighing, Jaxson picked her up and laid her back in her bed. Jaxson grabbed a black tank top and black cargo shorts and slipped them on. He then took his blade sheath, and strapped it to his back, the blade at his waist. Next he grabbed his pistols and holsters, putting then right above his blade, covering them with his tank top. He grabbed some of the reward money from the war he partook in, which was a generous amount since he did make Leonmichelli surrender and took out a good amount of the other two armies, which put them on top. He quietly left, heading into town with the amount he had. He decided to at least get Éclair off his back about getting a new set of clothes and headed into a clothing store.

After a half hour, Jaxson came out with a new set of clothes and headed to the market place, picking up some ingredients for breakfast, including lettuce, fruit, meat, and other vegetables. He then headed back, and was wondering what he could make for breakfast. He shrugged it off, and decided to experiment with the food, which could be either good or bad. Once he got back, he saw Éclair starting to wake up, smiling at how cute it was.

"Good morning sleepy head," Jaxson greeted, putting the clothes he bought for himself in his bag. He headed to the kitchen, which was spot free, but had a noticeable layer of dust on it, indicating that it had never been used. He sighed, and quickly got to work removing all the dust, and took careful stock of his inventory, seeing that he had gotten some citrus type fruit with some apples, some raw cuts of steak, and some tomatoes, potatoes, and an ear of corn.

 _'_ _What the fuck am I going to do with the ear of fucking corn? Why did I buy such a strange combination. At least I know what I_ _'_ _m going to do with two of the apples, meat, and potatoes. Everything else is just what I put together. The tomatoes I guess I can try that. Depending on the flavor of the citrus fruit will depend on how I prepare it,_ _'_ Jaxson thought to himself.

"I'm going to go for a rather non-traditional steak breakfast. How do you like your meat?" Jaxson asked, that way he would know how long to cook Éclair's steak for.

"I think you called it medium rare?" Éclair answered, Jaxson nodding. He knew that Éclair wasn't all that used to cooking terminology that he had used before. He made sure to prepare the steak like he knew how and his personal favorite: grilling. He then cut open one of the citrus fruits, squeezing the juice into a small dish, taking a sip, his face instantly scrunching up from how sour it was.

 _'_ _Lemonade it is. If she had any sugar. Make mental note to grab some sugar later today,_ _'_ Jaxson told himself, suddenly getting an idea. He grabbed the other half, and removed the cover, squeezing some onto one of the cuts, closing it right after. He knew that sometimes when he experiments, it can go terribly wrong, and he didn't want to fuck up both, otherwise Éclair's breakfast was fucked. He had eaten some rather unpleasant ideas from himself, but was actually getting better. He just hoped this was a good idea.

He grabbed two of the apples, and washed them, making sure to remove any dirt that might have been on them. Once he finished washing them, he opened the grill, putting the two apples inside, his mouth watering at the thought of grilled apples. He also flipped the steaks over since he had it opened, and it had been about ten minutes.

/+/40 Minutes Later\\-\

"Okay. Here we are," Jaxson smiled, placing a plate with a steak, some mashed potatoes, a grilled apple, and hash browns in front of Éclair. He had the same thing, but there was one difference with the meat: the added lemon juice he put on his He cut into his steak, and took a bite, making sure to taste it to see if it was odd. To his surprise, it tasted like a normal cut of steak. He then realized that he fucked up.

He looked up, seeing Éclair take a bite of her steak. _'_ _I am officially dead if this doesn_ _'_ _t taste good._ _'_ After she swallowed it, she smiled at Jaxson, making him feel relieved for the time being. They ate their breakfast in silence, Jaxson stealing glances at Éclair when she wasn't looking. Jaxson finished his breakfast first, and waited for Éclair, who finished soon after. Jaxson took both dishes, and washed them, striking up some kind of conversation.

"So, how did the food taste?" Jaxson asked, hoping that she wouldn't bring up the meat.

"The food was actually rather good. Better than the last time," Éclair informed, Jaxson sighing.

"I told you I like experimenting. Heck, Chase and I would sometimes try each other's experimental food and vomit after eating something terrible. If it tastes like crap, feel free to tell me," Jaxson smiled.

"You are quite strange," Éclair informed.

"Tell me something I don't know. So, do you have anything planned today?" Jaxson asked, Éclair freezing up. Jaxson saw her do so out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "This isn't a date per se. I would just like to get to know my host a bit better. I hang out one on one with many people. It will only be awkward if you make it awkward."

"I-I see," Éclair spoke, Jaxson having a good idea of how nervous she was.

 _'_ _I_ _'_ _ll have to ask around to see why she_ _'_ _s so strange,_ _'_ Jaxson made a mental note.

"I'll be relying on you since I don't know many spots that would be good to be alone," Jaxson spoke, seeing Éclair turn red from what he said. He smirked, seeing that he can still use simple phrases to mess with Éclair. He put his hand on the top of Éclair's head, and ruffled her hair. "I'm going to change now."

Jaxson grabbed his bag and headed to a separate room, and stripped. He then took out his new top and put it on. It was a sleeveless black shirt with white trimmings (think Shinku Izumi's red and black shirt, but black and white), black pants, and his old boots, since he wanted to keep his defensive equipment on him. He grabbed his watch, putting it on, followed by his blade, which ran across his waist, his dual pistols right above the blade. He walked out, and tapped Éclair's shoulder.

"Consider this set of clothes my everyday outfit," Jaxson informed, Éclair smiling, since he had gotten something else, even if it had the same color scheme.

/+/1 Hour Later\\-\

"Good day Princess," Jaxson bowed, then returning to his normal posture so he could get a good look at the princess. She had pink hair, two buns hidden by some white cloth and a red ribbon tied in her hair. Her purple eyes were gentle, but had some harshness which was unnoticeable to anyone with untrained eyes. She wore a mainly white dress that had pink, Jaxson not saying anything about the color scheme (he like gray scale for clothing). She had pink ears and tail, Jaxson noticing a pattern.

"Good day. Care to start with introductions?" she asked the former assassin.

"I am known as Echo, though my real name is Jaxson Amber. I was, and still consider myself an assassin," Jaxson informed casually, the princess taking a step back, which Jaxson easily noticed. "I won't kill in this world since everything seems to be rather peaceful. Almost a complete contrast from my world. And you are?"

"I am Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, but my friends call me Millihi," Millhiore introduced herself.

 _'_ _That_ _'_ _s one mouthful for a name. What is with this place and strange ass names for their rulers?_ _'_ Jaxson thouht.

"Thank you for seeing me today. I believe that you wanted to know more about my world and what I did, no?" Jaxson assumed, since he had not explained anything last time he saw her, which was when they tried sending him back with no results.

"Thank you for understanding. So, what is it like where you live?" Millhiore asked.

"Treading lightly is always a good start. In one word, hectic. I get few brakes and sleep between assignments, but it keeps me off the streets. Training is rough, though I always train with my roommate Banshee. We aim to better our skills. Anything else you want to know?" Jaxson informed, silence following. He sighed, and knew what she was most likely going to ask.

"What did being an assassin in your world entail?" Millhiore asked.

"Taking out high value targets too dangerous to be left alive. However, I'm a special case," Jaxson explained.

"Special case?" Millhiore questioned.

"Yes. I'm not like traditional assassins. I would prefer not to kill, since it can hurt more than just the person," Jaxson explained turning his head. His eyes started to water, Jaxson wiping the tears before they fell. "And just so you know how horrible I really am, I have around three thousand confirmed kills, and over ten thousand if we count the ones I let bleed to death."

Jaxson heard a dish break, knowing that Millhiore dropped it at the amount of people he has killed. However, he continued.

"I only realized how my actions ruined entire families when I was in a military unit as back up, which was a few months before I came here. I was after a target. No. I was after a human…"

/-/Eleven Months Prior\\-\

"Give me a sit rep!" Jaxson commanded, taking cover behind a wall.

"We've tracked the target to a nearby location. He's currently in a house that is accessible from an underground tunnel and the road. We can't push through!" a soldier informed, Jaxson quickly popping up and killed four men, the bullets hitting right between the eyes on all of them. Jaxson's pistols were not energy based yet, and were a different model. They were silenced Kel Tec PMR-30s. He dual carried pistols, and had a machete on his back.

"Okay! Follow my lead!" Jaxson ordered, grabbing an XM8 rifle off of one of his fallen comrades along with their ammunition. He let off quick bursts, quickly taking down each target. He made it to more cover further ahead, and saw a mounted gun a few meters ahead of him, someone using it to lay fire on Jaxson and his troops. He looked around his troops and saw one with a sniper rifle. Acting fast, he motioned for him to get up front. Following orders, he made his way over to Jaxson to await orders.

"There is a mounted gun a few meters up. You'll need to take them out before we can move forward. Make sure you kill anyone who tries to replace him as well," Jaxson spoke in a low voice, the man nodding. It was about two minutes later that a loud shot was heard, Jaxson looking quickly to see that the heavy gunner had been taken down. "Move up!"

Jaxson reloaded, and pushed the enemy back more until he was at a well guarded fort, his men still with him. So far he had not lost anyone, and didn't plan to. He ran into a house that was now void of people and any personal belongings. Getting to the second floor, he made hi way to a window, seeing just how guarded the place was on the inside. Ten people with RPGs were on the balcony, in windows, and two towers. Everyone else, Jaxson estimating around seventy troops, had various weapons, all fully automatic. Jaxson swore silently, and made his way back to his men.

"There is no way in hell that we can take them right now. There are at least eighty men, ten who can easily wipe us all out. Soldier, you mentioned an underground tunnel. Where is it?" Jaxson spoke.

"No one knows. We do know there is one though," he replied.

"Okay. Does anyone have any tear gas, flash bangs, and or lethals?" Jaxson spoke, a few men handing him various equipment. "Okay, ten flash bangs, two tear gas canisters, four frag grenades, and three sickies. I think I can make something with this. Okay. Here's the plan. There are two towers that have one man each, both with an RPG. Two of you will take them out. Once they are down, I'll throw the tear gas and flash bangs over the wall, along with two frags. The sickies will be put on the gate to blow it open. Head in, and open fire. Some of you will need to aim at the balcony and windows to take out the rest of the RPGs," Jaxson ordered, handing the closest person the three stickies. "You'll help blow the gates open."

Two men went to the windows, and took aim. A quick burst of shots entered the two, and Jaxson moved with the other person to the side of the gate. Jaxson tossed five tear gas canisters an the two flash bangs, moving once he heard yelling. He placed one of the stickies on the middle, and placed the other on the hinge, the person placing it in the same place. A second passed and the stickies went off, blowing the gate in, Jaxson leading the attack by shooting into the affected area, not phased by the tear gas. He charged forward, his men shooting at the balcony and windows.

He saw a trapdoor, and entered it, closing it after he was in the hole. He landed in water, and a foul odor hit his nose. He recoiled, nearly vomiting from the stench alone. He Pulled his skull mask over his lower face, and held his XM8 close, ready for any kind of contact. Remembering that it wasn't silenced, he let it rest on his back on top of the machete, and took out his dual Kel Tec pistols, ready for anything. Checking his corners, he made his way to a door, seeing it was steel door. Finding the lock, he shot it, and pushed the door open. He entered a cellar, and made his way up the stairs. Once at the top, he saw his men pushing forwards towards his location, knowing he was in the right place. He climbed the stairs, and kicked a door in, seeing the man holding his daughter and wife. Jaxson just looked at what he was seeing, everything changing in his eyes. He no longer saw his target, but a parent trying to support his family.

/+/Present\\-\

"What did you do?" Millhiore asked.

"I led them out through the sewers. I lied to my superior and told him that they had escaped. When I got back to my place, I laid down physical ammo for good, switching to energy so that I wouldn't have to kill, but it would hurt like a real bullet. Even should I shoot someone in the head, they would live, but they would be immobile so that I can question them and then take them in. I can't, no, I won't kill anyone ever again. I even took a different pistol design so I wouldn't be reminded of the thousands I killed," Jaxson spoke, sounding empty. "I can still kill, but I try not to unless there is no other option."

"What about demons?" Millhiore asked.

"As long as they aren't human," Jaxson answered. "I'm guessing you have a demon problem here?"

"Not as bad as one would think. While there are demons, they don't show up all that much. And even when they do, we have a team of people who take care of them."

"What are their names?" Jaxson asked.

"The wars we have keeps us in shape for the demon attacks. One of them you've already met," Millhiore answered.

"Okay. Just one more question and then I'll be on my way," Jaxson started. "Might I borrow Ricotta Elmar for a while? I want to learn about the tech here so I can get in contact with my side without having to always drag that machine with me to the summoning spot."

"She should be doing some research in the library," Millhiore answered, Jaxson standing.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. I'll take my leave now," Jaxson spoke, leaving the balcony, heading inside.

* * *

 **AND DROP THE FUCKING BOMBSHELL THERE! I HAD TO DO SOME RESEARCH, SINCE DUAL PISTOLS ARE AWESOME, I WANTED BOTH HIGHLY LETHAL AND LARGE CAPACITY. 30 RIFLE ROUNDS IN A PISTOL SEEMED TO DO IT. ANYWAYS, SPECTRES OF THE RAIL IS LIVE, AND I NEED THAT DAKRA PRIME BLADE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET SOME THINGS FLOWING SMOOTHLY, AND ONE PART ISN'T SITTING WELL WITH ME, SO I'M CURRENTLY STUCK ON THAT PART DRAFT WISE. OTHER THAN THAT , THE STORY IS MOVING ALONG WELL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Catching up

"Any idea how much longer until we can test it?" Chase asked, growing impatient.

"We can't just rush into things," Ichiro spoke, a pen cap resting between his teeth, working on a rather large stationary machine.

"I know that. I'm just worried. Ja- Echo is a good friend of mine and he has problems killing. I know that this might kill me, but even if there is a small chance, I'll take it," Chase explained.

"If he has problems killing, why was he sent to kill me?" Ichiro questioned.

"He was the only one who could speak Japanese like a native. And he would have shot you with his energy pistols. He hardly ever puts them on any lethal level. Besides-" Chase was interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the screen, and smiled, and picked it up.

"Hey Chase. Listen. I have someone here with me, and this call can last longer. So, how was the hunt?" Jaxson asked.

"I'm here with him," Chase informed, Ichiro signaling that he needed to talk. "Oh, Ichiro needs to ask you some questions."

"Echo is it?" Ichiro asked as he held the phone.

"Ichiro," Jaxson responded.

"Okay. I need to ask you questions that will help with getting you back. First, do you even know the name of the world you're on?" Ichiro asked.

"Flognarde," Jaxson answered.

"Is there any magic of any kind?" Ichiro asked.

"Both magic and tech exist here. The tech is both high and low, and uses magic crystals as a battery source," Jaxson answered.

"Okay. Now, one last question that you might not know. Do you know the source of life in that world?" Ichiro asked.

"I can't say that I do. If that is the end of your questions, care to put Banshee back on?" Jaxson requested. Ichiro handed the phone back to Chase, and went back to the machine.

"That was a rather strange set of questions," Chase commented.

"No kidding. Anyways, did you find my little present for you?" Jaxson asked.

"You could have told me what you did before, you know that?" Chase countered.

"I thought that you might want a change in pace. Besides, that rifle is more powerful than my pistols. Typical bullets might be able to tear through one or two people. Try shooting through solid, fifteen foot thick steel and another twenty people. It has some serious firepower," Jaxson informed.

"Don't you think that that is a bit excessive?" Chase asked.

"Nope, and that's when it is lethal. Anyways, I'm out. Training for me in case there is a demon outbreak. That kind of stuff happens here. Later," Jaxson spoke, the call ending with that.

"Jeez. Okay. That is kind of rude," Chase spoke.

"Hung up without letting you say "bye" or "later?"" Ichiro asked from under the machine.

"Yeah. But I can't blame him. Said he has to train in case of a demon outbreak," Chase informed.

"No surprise there. Since there's a high amount of magic used for most objects there, there's bound to be demons and heavenly figures," Ichiro spoke.

"Anyways, you have the information you need?" Chase asked.

"I do now. It will take a few months before we can test it though. That's if we are not interrupted," Ichiro added, Chase sighing before taking a seat in a chair, his energy based AR leaned against the chair.

/+/Flognarde\\-\

"Thanks Ricotta," Jaxson spoke, scratching behind her ear, seeing her tail wag under her coat.

"Just Rico is fine," Ricotta smiled.

"I like to come up with nicknames for friends instead," Jaxson answered.

"Is Chase a nickname?" Ricotta asked.

"No. Chase Parker is his real name. His code name is Banshee. And I can't think of a nickname for him. His name is too short, just like yours. So, what is with Éclair? She seems to be turning red almost all the time, and acts like she doesn't even care at times?" Jaxson asked.

"Oh that? She's never honest with her feelings. Same thing happened with Shinku until Milli and Shinku started dating," Ricotta answered.

"Okay. And who is this Shinku person? I keep hearing his name pop up, but no one will give me a straight answer," Jaxson questioned further. "Appearance and what he does would be nice to know if I come across him."

"He's a Hero in our world, I think a student in his. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He lives in Japan as well," Ricotta answered.

"Wait. Is he eighteen as well?" Jaxson asked, extremely curious and suspicious.

"Yes! Do you know him?" Ricotta asked, Jaxson whipping out his phone and dialing Chase again.

"Banshee, this is Echo. You have another assignment from me. Search for a Shinku Izumi and bring him in for questioning. Blonde hair, blue eyes, our age, attends an international school most likely," Jaxson ordered. He quickly looked at Ricotta. "What day is he coming here?"

"Um, maybe a week or two?" Rico answered.

"Make sure it is done by the end of the current week. That gives you three days. This takes priority as of now," Jaxson added.

"Why is this so important?" Chase asked.

"He knows of this world as well. He should have more information for Ichiro," Jaxson answered. "He is also coming to this world within the next two weeks."

"Should I give him your blade then?" Chase wondered.

"What blade? I have my blade on me," Jaxson informed, sounding confused.

"Strange. Because I'm holding it in my hand right now," Chase informed.

The line went silent before Jaxson realized what he was talking about. "Yes! I'll need that blade. I need to do a field test to make sure it works how it should. If not, well, I'll find a blacksmith and see if I can work on my blade there."

"Okay. What about Ichiro's protection?" Chase inquired.

"Bring him along. They aren't stupid enough to kill him in broad daylight. It would cause a panic and possibly a Third World War. Echo out," Jaxson ended the call.

"What is Banshee going to do to Shinku?" Ricotta asked, hoping nothing bad would happen to Shinku.

"Relax. Banshee is an expert at what he does. Besides, he won't kill him. However, if he resists too much, a broken rib is possible. Though he won't to anything I wouldn't do. He also has a rifle like my energy pistols. They can immobilize him without any harm. He actually gave me directions when I got lost on my previous assignment, which landed me here," Jaxson informed.

"So he's not going to get hurt?" Ricotta asked.

"No. he's not going to get hurt," Jaxson smiled, petting Ricotta's head again.

 _'_ _I hope not anyways,_ _'_ Jaxson thought, not letting Ricotta see his face. Jaxson pulled Ricotta into a hug, shocking the girl.

"Jaxson, are you alright?" Ricotta asked, Jaxson realizing what he was doing.

"Sorry. You remind me of someone I knew. They were like a little sister to me," Jaxson informed, backing off of Ricotta. "I'm going to go find Éclair now."

 _'Why the hell am I being beat up about my past now of all times? Maybe karma and guilt has finally caught up to me,'_ Jaxson thought, heading off to find his green haired roommate.

* * *

 **AND DONE! SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY BEFOREHAND FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER, BUT ANYTHING I WOULD HAVE DONE WOULD HAVE MADE THE STORY MORE PROBLEMATIC FOR ME TO WRITE, SINCE IT WOULD HAVE MADE ZERO SENSE. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Questions

/+/Japan\\-\

"And you say that this kid has some more answers than your partner?" Ichiro questioned, Chase nodding. "And how is that possible? The only way is that they have been there before. And the chances of that are slim to none."

"And that's exactly where Echo and I work. We are the only people who are ever in the gray area. And to top it all off, they are my age as well," Chase spoke, Ichiro pulling up to a school, Chase in full gear. Chase got out of the car, and walked to the school. Opening the doors, he didn't bother with his boots, and headed straight towards the principal's office.

"I'm looking for a Shinku Izumi. He's needed for an ongoing investigation," Chase informed, holding a serious expression on his face. He looked much older when he was serious, and most would guess anywhere from twenty-five to thirty-five.

"Is he in trouble of some sort?" they asked.

"Many will be if he doesn't come with me," Chase spoke, careful with his choice of words.

"Classroom 3C," Chase left once he heard that, and walked to the classroom. He simply knocked before sliding the door open, interrupting the lesson.

"Excuse me, can I-" she was cut off by Chase raising his hand to her. He quickly scanned the room, seeing a boy that matched Jaxson's description. Walking over to them, the classroom was dead silent. Only Chase's boots could be heard as he walked.

"Izumi? Shinku Izumi, correct?" Chase asked, the boy nodding, unable to process what was going on or what was about to happen. "Grab your things. You're coming with me."

"Excuse me, but-"

"He's in no kind of trouble. At least not yet. He witnessed something that could potentially save an innocent man from death. We don't know how long this will take, but he should be back by tomorrow," Chase interrupted, his eyes not leaving Shinku. "We don't have all day boy."

Shinku grabbed his things, leaving with the armed man, and Chase turned once he was at the door. "Make sure you send someone to his house with his homework."

Chase and Shinku walked outside, Ichiro's car still running. Chase opened the back door, Shinku getting in, seeing two rifles that he couldn't name, one looking like it was possibly from a sci-fi movie, and a short blade that was sheathed.

"We'll talk back at headquarters. This will take a while," Ichiro spoke, Chase closing his door.

/+/1 Hour Later\\-\

The drive was nerve wracking for the blonde, since he had no idea what he was being brought into. They parked in a lot, and got out, the two men walking so he couldn't escape should he try. The business man walked in front, while the armed man walked behind him. Once they made it to a room, the armed man spoke.

"Does the word Flognarde mean anything to you?" Chase asked, Shinku's eyes growing wide before going back to normal. Chase smirked when he heard this, and turned to Ichiro. "He's our guy. Told you that Echo and I work in the gray."

"You've made your point. Relax Shinku. Someone from that world gave this "Echo" person your name, which was relayed to Banshee here. He's trapped there, and should you give us information on that world, you'll not only save him, but another life as well," Ichiro added.

"Long story short, Echo is there because of him," Chase explained, indicating Ichiro with his thumb. "And because we need to get him back, we need information on that world so that when we do get him, no one is killed."

"Where is he exactly?" Shinku asked, starting to get why there was a lot of secrecy involved. Mainly since if another dimension was discovered, it would lead to complete chaos for the public.

"He didn't say, but he's in a populated area. And since they did give your name, we'd guess that would be a place you've been before," Chase explained.

"I've been to many places, and many people know me as a Hero. I'll explain that later. Without knowing where he is-"

"It could be a disaster. Think you can get a hold of him right now?" Ichiro asked, Chase nodding.

"It might not work. You see, I had a similar problem. There is no way to communicate with this world from-"

"Phone isn't working," Chase interrupted, Shinku sighing.

"If you would listen to me, you'd know that there is no way to communicate without a very powerful-"

"Hey Banshee," a voice came, Shinku wondering how they've managed to get this far.

"Echo. This Shinku?" Chase asked, moving his arm so that Shinku could see Echo.

"Let me ask. Ricotta, this the same guy?" Shinku saw a man with silver hair asked, turning whatever he was using to a familiar face, who had on a white lab coat.

"Yes! Hi Shinku!" the girl excitedly confirmed, causing Shinku to smile.

"Hey! I told you no messing with my phone!" Jaxson called out, ending the transmission.

"Same old Ricotta. So that solves that," Shinku smiled. "He's in the Biscotti capitol," Shinku spoke, something hitting him. "Wait, if he is in Biscotti, then how come they haven't tried sending him back the way that I get to and from Flognarde?"

"Apparently they've tried. Nothing they've done seems to work, since he got there from a wormhole," Chase explained.

"He survived a wormhole?" Shinku asked.

"Not that strange if you ask me. He's gone through hell and back, almost quite literally to be honest. Plus he trains daily. Mind and body," Chase explained. "And how do you get there? He didn't give specifics, all we know is that you're summoned. How does that work?" Ichiro asked.

"Well, since they can't directly come here, they send a messenger of sorts to come and fetch me, and the one who summoned me send me back. I've done this every break since the eighth grade," Shinku informed.

"Okay. That takes care of that. And the reason they can't is probably because he, in that world's definition, from that world, and can't be sent here. Okay. So now that we have more information, we can make progress on getting him back," Ichiro smiled.

"Oh, and before I forget, this belongs to Echo. I need you to deliver it to him when you go back," Chase added, handing Shinku Jaxson's blade in the sheath. "Now we drive you home. I don't care if school is in session. Make sure the blade stays hidden until you get to Flognarde."

* * *

 **AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. CHAPTER 8 WILL BE COMING SOON, AND EVERYTHING SHOULD FLOW SMOOTHLY NOW. UNTIL NEXT TIME, BE SURE TO COMMENT, REVIEW, AND LIKE IF YOU WANT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY EVERYONE LONG TIME NO SEE! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE (I THINK) I HOPE TO UPDATE MORE CONSTANTLY, BUT I HAVE A BAD FEELING THAT WON'T HAPPEN! ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Little Sister

It was a peaceful morning in Flognarde. The sun was rising, filling the sky with an orange and purple hue, the birds chirping, the wildlife and people getting up to greet one another kindly.

And then we have Jaxson and Éclair.

The two were sleeping quite peacefully, Jaxson being the first to wake as usual. However, something seemed off to the silver haired teen.

"Something feels different," Jaxson muttered to himself. "No, I'm wearing my shorts and a tank top. I'm definitely not having a hangover. Éclair is next to me. Again."

Jaxson looked at Éclair, and smiled. He then had a confused look on his face.

"Wait. She's not all tangled up in blankets this time. And I seem to be in her bed," Jaxson observed, seeing Éclair starting to wake up. His mind instantly went into silent panic mode, since he had put the context clues together, and it seems like Éclair had done the same thing. Jaxson literally rolled out of the bed, avoiding Éclair's fist, which would have hit him square in the jaw.

"I-I swear! I didn't do anything!" Jaxson spoke, sounding panicked. He ducked as a blade sliced at him, only taking a few hair strands. He quickly grabbed his shoes, and ran out the door, knowing that he didn't have time to put anything on at the current time. He dared to look behind, seeing Éclair fully dressed, and closing the gap between them.

 _'Holy shit she runs fast when angry!'_ Jaxson thought, knowing he had to take action. Changing direction, he sprinted further into town, where there would be a few people to cover his escape. He weaved through people, careful not to bump into anyone, hoping to lose Éclair in the crowd. Finding that people started to move, he figured that Éclair was on his ass. As a last ditch effort, he climbed a light post, sitting on top of it, sighing. He put his shoes on, and saw Éclair fuming, waiting for him to move.

 _'I see she learned from our first encounter. Smart one. Pretty cute as well,'_ Jaxson thought. For what appeared to be no reason to everyone watching, Jaxson banged his head against the top of the light post, quickly shaking his head after. There was a stare down between the two, each of them analyzing the other's movements, even slight ones. Jaxson stood, Éclair readying herself. Jaxson started to drop down, Éclair rushing to where Jaxson should fall. Instead, Jaxson grabbed the part of the post and put himself back on the light post. Éclair was glaring at him, and saw that he was looking back with a playful look, as if he were playing a game of cat and mouse, with him being a cat.

"I've enjoyed this, but I must leave," Jaxson spoke, almost vanishing from atop the light post, reappearing on top of a nearby building. He looked at how close the castle was, since he did want to visit Ricotta. Judging from the distance and how fast he could move, he estimated five seconds, vanishing from sight again. Of course, he didn't really vanish, he was simply moving faster than the human eye could track, which is how he typically got out of a jam or hid right before most detection, and hardly used it for travel.

He was now in the castle, and was walking around trying to find Ricotta. After finding himself hopelessly lost, he decided to find anyone so he could be on his way. Soon enough, he found someone, and smiled. "Excuse me! Princess!"

The pink haired girl turned, and saw Jaxson, jogging over to her. "Good morning. What brings you here so early?"

"I need help. You see, while trying to find Ricotta, I got lost," Jaxson admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh?" Millhiore questioned, giving Jaxson a look he has seen Chase give him on numerous occasions where a female is involved.

"It's not like that. Look," Jaxson started, pulling a small picture out of his wallet, handing it to Millhiore.

"Is this you when you were a kid? You looked so adorable," Millhiore commented, seeing another child in the photo. They were almost the same height at the time, and they had light brown hair and brown eyes. "Is that-"

"My little sister. She was six at the time. This is the only thing I have to remind me that I did have a family. She would have been seventeen if she were alive," Jaxson cut off, Millhiore looking at him.

"She looks a lot like Rico," Millhiore added, suddenly realizing why Jaxson was looking for her. "She reminds you of your sister, doesn't she?"

"I guess that she looks so similar that I've started to see her as my little sister," Jaxson smiled, putting the picture back in his wallet. "Keep in mind I have no idea the layout of this place."

"She's in the Research Academy. Just ask someone to take you there. I have some business to take care of," Millhiore smiled, heading off.

"Okay. Time to find another trace of life," Jaxson spoke, heading off on his own in his search for Ricotta.

/+/1 Hour Later, Research Academy\\-\

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe how Jaxson felt at this point. He was doing his best to keep his cool, since Ricotta had Éclair join them seconds after Jaxson had found her. And Jaxson could feel the death glare Éclair had dug in the side of his head.

"So," Éclair spoke, Jaxson hearing the venom in her voice. "What is the reason you wanted to see Rico?"

"Look for yourself," Jaxson informed the two, handing Éclair the picture first. "That was from when I was a child."

"Do you remember meeting him?" Éclair asked Ricotta.

"Look closer," Jaxson spoke, the two looking at the girl. They noticed that she lacked the ears and tail, and became confused. "That is my little sister. I owe it to Ricotta since she reminds me of her appearance and care free attitude. I've lost enough family, and I'm not losing her either. And I think that we had a misunderstanding this morning."

Éclair glared at Jaxson, Ricotta becoming curious.

"What happened? Did Éclair hurt or yell at you?" Ricotta asked, knowing how she was with Shinku when he was first in Biscotti.

"Yelling, plenty of. Never hit me though," Jaxson smirked, grabbing Éclair's fist as it was in inch from his face. "You'll have to try harder sweetie. I've been trained to kill, and my reflexes are lightning fast."

"I will skin you for what you did," Éclair growled.

"What did he do?" Ricotta asked Éclair.

"I can tell you, since I misread the situation as well. I apparently cuddled Éclair when I fell asleep last night. Trust me Éclair, I had also thought that originally, but there was something that wasn't lacking, which would be a lack of clothes on our body. I still had on mine, and you yours, no?" Jaxson explained, Ricotta smiling.

"Éclair almost hit a home run?" Ricotta asked, Éclair turning red. However, Ricotta said it louder than she thought, and all eyes were on the two girls, Jaxson being wise and staying out of it. Of course, until he found something very off, making him have only one question.

"How do you know that term Ricotta? That is a term from Earth, not Flognarde," Jaxson asked, pointing out the huge world gap. "And I know Shinku wouldn't know that term since from what I've heard from a few people, he is denser than a black hole, which is extremely dense."

 _'Cornered now,'_ Jaxson thought to himself.

Ricotta motioned Jaxson to come closer, and whispered to him. Jaxson's expression changed a few times, going from normal, to slight confusion, to puzzled, onto shocked, and then the meter hit "Gets It" (Scott Pilgrim reference. Look it up).

"How did I miss it?" Jaxson asked himself. "How did you find out?"

"I heard some pretty naughty things coming from Millihi's mouth. I had to ask what some of them meant. I thought she was mad at a new cat, until I learned what it really meant in that setting. And being-"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Éclair interrupted Ricotta, who pouted, looking at Jaxson.

"Do you want to hear more onii-san?" Ricotta asked. Had Jaxson been drinking anything, it would have had in immediate evacuation, resulting in the famous Spit-Take.

"I'm with Éclair on this one. And please, don't call me "onii-san" ever again. People will get the wrong idea," Jaxson stood firm. While in anime, he thought that a female calling their crush "onii-san" was cute, he didn't want to be labeled as a loli-con. And the resemblance to his sister made it more disturbing for him.

"Um, Éclair, want to leave before this gets really weird?" Jaxson asked, seeing a twinkle in Ricotta's eyes.

* * *

 **SO, KIND OF AN INFORMATIVE CHAPTER ABOUT THE PAST OF JAXSON, MAINLY HIS ATTACHMENT TO RICOTTA. ANYWAYS, STAY TUNED FOR MORE! OH, AND SLOW UPDATES MIGHT BE COMING, SINCEI'M HAVING TROUBLE WITH CHAPTER IDEAS AND GETTING THEM ON PAPER. ANYWAYS, NEXT UPDATE MIGHT BE SOON! I HOPE...**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY EVERYONE! ANOTHER UPDATE! AND THIS TIME, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WAS THINKING OR ON WHILE I WROTE THIS CHAPTER. BUT IT'S TOO LATE, AND I KIND OF LIKE IT AS WEIRD AS THAT SOUNDS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 9: I Don't Have a Chapter Title, So here are some Words in Place of It

"I'm surprised that Rico had that kind of side," Éclair spoke, still shocked by how Ricotta was speaking, and where the conversation was about to go.

"Same. I'm just surprised that you didn't turn redder than you did. Any redder, you could have had steam coming from your head," Jaxson pointed out. "You must be a closet pervert."

Jaxson ducked, knowing a punch was coming. And the punch flew over his head, Jaxson smiling. He then stood up, and felt a fist punch the top of his head, making him clutch his head.

"That hurt!" Jaxson shouted.

"You deserved it," Éclair bluntly spoke.

"Because I was right or because you don't want to admit it?" Jaxson asked, Éclair opening her mouth, then closed it, groaning. "Point, Jaxson. Relax. Even though I might not show it, or talk about it openly like a certain brown-haired girl we know, I can be quite naughty."

Jaxson now had a red hand print on his cheek, smiling, regretting nothing. Jaxson then looked at the sky, and then his shadow, confusing Éclair slightly, until she realized what he was doing.

"Determining the time?" Éclair asked.

"Yes. It's approximately two in the afternoon. So, what do you want to do? Surely you must be curious about me, since I've not mentioned much about my past while in your care," Jaxson spoke.

"Not really," Éclair spoke, turning her head, Jaxson smirking.

"Oh? Even though you are avoiding eye contact and trying to hide your face without making it seem like it?" Jaxson pointed out, Éclair glaring at him. "Look me straight in the eyes and say that."

Éclair looked at Jaxson's eyes, and there was a dead silence between the two. Éclair grew red and turned away, Jaxson smiling in victory.

"Be honest with yourself. Less time you have to worry about stress the more time you can do what you want, should it be training, relaxing, or reading a good book," Jaxson commented. "They say actions speak louder than words. Yet somehow the pen is mightier than the sword."

"And what is the point of this?" Éclair asked.

"That you should just fucking say or do what you really want," Jaxson bluntly spoke. "Now, I'm going back to your place to grab everything."

"And what about yourself?" Éclair asked.

"What about myself?" Jaxson countered, knowing what she was referring to. Of course, his plan of action was returning home. He didn't plan on staying, so he tried not to make connections. That had failed.

/+/The Following Morning\\-\

Jaxson woke up on the floor this time, and stretched out his body, making sure that he didn't manage to fuck his body up during his sleep. Other than some tired joints, he was fine. He sat up, and looked towards Éclair's bed, seeing her body missing.

 _'Strange,'_ Jaxson thought, scanning the room. He then felt something next to him move, and had a pretty good feeling of what was coming next. He dared to look, ad saw Éclair. He instinctively leaned back, and Éclair giggled a bit. _'What the fuck is going on?'_

"Morning," Éclair smiled.

"Morning," Jaxson spoke suspiciously. "What's going on? Is this some weird form of payback?"

"That's mean. I try to be kind and you get suspicious," Éclair complained.

"That's because you've been mean or indifferent when talking with, to, or about me. Of course I'm going to be suspicious," Jaxson explained. "Anyways, I'm heading out. Still early enough for a cool morning jog."

Jaxson dug through his bag, taking one of his pistols out of habit, and stuck it in his back pocket. Taking off the tank top, he grabbed the shirt he bought himself, Éclair seeing his back for the first time. A large scar went from his left hip to his right shoulder blade. Éclair wanted to ask about it, but Jaxson had already put on the black sleeveless shirt, and strapped on his boots.

"I'll be back soon," Jaxson spoke, quickly checking his phone battery.

 _'45 percent. It should last until next week. I'll have to rely on my wrist com after that, which won't be much help once my phone dies, since I've had it use that signal to communicate,'_ Jaxson thought, starting his jog. He decided to first take a path he knew. He decided to jog to the castle, proceed to jog around it, and back. With his mental course set, he started his real jog.

 _'What's with Éclair? Either she took advice from me, which would be a miracle, or she is planning some kind of elaborate payback,'_ Jaxson thought to himself. _'Of course, if it is the former, she might be trying to treat me kindly as a way of apologizing. Or something else.'_

Jaxson shook his head, clearing his mind. _'Focus now. You're going home. They should be here within a few days I hope. Once that happens, I'll return to,'_ Jaxson paused in his thought, even stopping his jog.

"Killing," Jaxson breathed. For the first time in Flognarde, he was second guessing his decision of returning. Jaxson shook his head again, and started jogging again.

 _'Just because I don't want to, doesn't mean I won't have to. I need to just stop. A few weeks and already I am wondering what the hell I've done with myself. What if I don't belong on Earth? I'll start looking at things at a different angle. Maybe I should be glad I'm here. Better that heading back,'_ Jaxson thought to himself, finishing up his jog, arriving back at the house. He noticed that Éclair wasn't to be seen, but he stayed alert anyways. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Éclair's strange personality.

"Anyways, I guess I should try to be productive. Let's see," Jaxson thought, looking around the kitchen, since he hadn't eaten yet.

/+/1 Hour Later, Firianno Castle\\-\

"That was great!" Ricotta thanked, Jaxson smiling.

"It was good. Experiment?" Éclair asked.

"Nope. At least not anymore. Took a few years to get that recipe I used," Jaxson answered.

"Oh, How come you never show your teeth when you smile?" Éclair asked, Jaxson instantly freezing up.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jaxson spoke quietly, looking at the ground uncomfortably. "Can we find something else to talk about?"

"Alright. I can tell it's a touchy subject," Éclair spoke, Ricotta looking at Éclair and then Jaxson.

 _'Oh? Is something going on between them?'_ Ricotta thought, getting a rather devious idea.

"Just how _touchy_ do you get with Jaxson?" Ricotta asked with a devilish grin on her face.

 _'Little girl thinks she's clever eh? Well, I'll counter. Sorry in advance Éclair,'_ Jaxson thought.

"Touchy enough to know what I like," Jaxson smiled. "Her back is incredibly soft as well."

"What?" both Ricotta and Éclair exclaimed, for two very different reasons. Éclair since she now thinks Jaxson violated her in her sleep, and Ricotta for dirt. And Ricotta had a sparkle in her eye that only spelt trouble.

"How good is he? What kind of things does he do to you?" Ricotta asked Éclair, who glared at Jaxson, deciding to get payback on multiple levels. This was going to be the start.

"More like what kind of things do I do to him," Éclair smirked, Jaxson now glaring at Éclair. Of course, his was a more informative glare. Ricotta looked puzzled at first, but then smirked.

"You naughty boy. Tell me the details Éclair!" Rciotta demanded a terrifying glint in her eyes.

"That would violate the confidentiality of the bedroom. I might show her something else tonight as well," Jaxson added.

"And what would that be _dear_?" Éclair practically growled, venom coming from her voice.

"How good I am with my arms," Jaxson smiled, knowing the two would take it the wrong way. Ricotta's eyes grew wide, and Jaxson decided to end the charade. "Want to know something else Ricotta?"

"Yes!" Ricotta practically teleported to Jaxson upon hearing his offer.

"Nothing has happened between us. I decided to do this as a way of you deciding to go pervert mode. And Sorry Éclair. I had fun messing with Ricotta. Oh, and the thing with my arms, I can still do that If you want. Nothing sexual, I promise," Jaxson explained.

"You can guarantee that you'll find a new meaning of pain later," Éclair growled.

* * *

 **SOOO... SORRY IF THIS COMPLETELY RUINED A CHARACTER FOR YOU. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT RICOTTA PEGGED ME AS THE ONE WHEN THEY GOT OLDER, WOULD BE A PERVERTED ONE. WELL, I'LL GET READY FOR A HATE WAVE THAT WILL BE INCOMING ONCE THIS GOES UP. CONTINUE FOLLOWING THE STORY IF YOU WANT. IT'S THAT BUTTON. NO, THE OTHER ONE. CLOSER, BUT NOT QUITE THERE. THERE WE GO. CLICK IT PLEASE! I'VE GOT ALL DAY. I CAN WAIT. OKAY, THANKS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS! SORRY ABOUT THE LONG DELAY. I HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER, AND ALMOST JUST SAID FUCK IT AND STARTED OVER. I'M ACTUALLY PLEASED WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT THOUGH. ON WIT THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Two days have passed since the little "incident" with Ricotta and Éclair, who did gave Jaxson a new meaning of pain. Jaxson was still moving though, and right now, was lying awake at night.

"These days have been exciting and fun. I am starting to like it here more than Earth," Jaxson spoke to himself. "Once I get my sword, I think I might send Shinku back with a message to give to Chase. Besides," Jaxson paused, turning to see Éclair fall on the floor next to him. "I'm not sure why, but I keep finding myself being drawn to Éclair. Love perhaps? Oh well. I should get some sleep, don't want to be a zombie tomorrow."

Jaxson soon fell asleep, his mind plagued with thoughts and questions, the bigger ones about the green haired tsundere sleeping next to him and his partner in crime.

/+/The Next Morning\\-\

"Okay, lie face down," Jaxson spoke, Éclair looking at him. "Shirt off too."

"What?" Éclair screamed, going for her knives.

"I'm only giving you a massage. You do fall on the floor, and are very tense most of the time. That and you've been acting a bit strange, so I thought that a massage would help you relax," Jaxson spoke, holding Éclair's sheath in his hand, both knives in the sheath. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Up to you. Either way, you're getting a massage."

"Fine. Look away," Éclair spoke, Jaxson turning on his right foot until he was facing away from Éclair. He waited for Éclair to speak, that way he was giving her a reason not to hurt him. "Okay."

Jaxson turned and walked towards Éclair, who was lying on her stomach, her face looking at him before she closed her eyes. Jaxson started with his wrists, making sure to get every part of her shoulders before he moved to her main back. As Jaxson's hands got lower, he heard Éclair growl, but simply ignored it, since he knew why she was growling.

 _'What the hell is this tsundere bullshit? All I'm doing is giving her a massage. One naughty girl she is,'_ Jaxson thought, being a bit more forceful, Éclair letting out a soft moan.

"That feel nice?" Jaxson asked, Éclair turning red. "Okay. Someone has their mind in the gutter. That's alright. I know what I'm doing."

"Have you done this before?" Éclair asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jaxson answered. The rest of the time while Jaxson was massaging Éclair was spent in awkward silence. Once done, Jaxson poked Éclair.

"I'll turn around now," Jaxson spoke, Éclair putting on a shirt. Jaxson waited until Éclair tapped his shoulder.

"Was it that bad?" Éclair asked, Jaxson sighing.

"Yes. I don't want to remember. So please do one thing for me; never bring this up again," Jaxson requested.

"So, ready for Shinku's visit? It's only three days from now," Éclair tried.

"And when I'll get my second blade. Should anything happen before then, well, let's just say you'll figure out why my code name was Echo," Jaxson smiled, Éclair getting a chill from the smile.

"Can you tell me why before so I know if I should prepare?" Éclair asked.

"Just make you are far away," Jaxson answered, not specifying. "I highly doubt that anything will happen. From what you told me, it seems that any barrier that keeps them sealed or prevents them from emerging is weakened or broken when they come. Anyways, let's enjoy ourselves. How about a date?"

Éclair's face went red, Jaxson smiling at that. Jaxson put his hand on Eclair's head, liking the fact that she is easy to embarrass. "It's a figure of speech that can be used if two people, typically of the opposite gender are going out to simply hang out."

"I'm not too sure when you say it," Éclair spoke, still red.

"Would you like me to phrase it differently then?" Jaxson asked, already knowing what he was going to say. He saw Éclair nod, and grinned. "Would you like to come with me on a romantic outing where we can enjoy ourselves?" Not only did Éclair get redder than she already was, she punched Jaxson's gut, Jaxson's face plastered with a stupid smile.

Jaxson's face changed suddenly, almost as if he had a sixth sense. He was looking towards the wall, but with his eyes Éclair was pretty sure it was outside. Jaxson blinked before relaxing.

"I thought I felt something. Must've been my imagination. Come on, let's go out. There's no harm in it," Jaxson smiled. He sifted through his bag, grabbing a second shirt, which was white with a black trim. It was just an inverted coloration of his other shirt. He also grabbed his cargo pants, and put the shirt on over his tank top, and the pants over his shorts.

"I didn't agree to go out with you," Éclair pointed out, Jaxson grabbing her hand.

"Just once. If you don't like it, we won't do it again. I promise," Jaxson smiled, Éclair looking at him. She sighed, knowing that he would continue to do these things until she agreed.

"Fine. Just once, and then no more," Éclair gave in, wanting to get it over with. Jaxson smiled, causing Éclair to blush slightly.

"I'll turn away so you can get ready," Jaxson said, turning his body so that his back was facing Éclair. "So, what kind of person is Shinku? He seems at have an impact on the people he comes across."

"He tends to have that effect on people," Éclair answered.

"We'll see," Jaxson added. "Speaking of Shinku, there's going to be another one of those war games when he comes, right?"

"That is correct. Why?" Éclair asked.

"I've wanted to make a polearm for a while now. Of course, I do prefer blades over most weapons. I might make a scythe then. Oh well. I'll worry about it when I have the materials to do so," Jaxson thought out loud.

"Why change your weapons?" Éclair questioned.

"Because I want a fresh start," Jaxson answered.

"It won't last long since you plan on returning," Éclair reminded.

"I should prepare for the worst," Jaxson replied. Éclair eyed him suspiciously, since most of the time Jaxson always had multiple reasons for what came out of his mouth. "I'll be relying of you for good places. I'm in your hands." Jaxson walked next to Éclair, and took her hand in his, Éclair blushing.

/-/30 Minutes Later\\+\

"You're kidding, right?" Jaxson asked, Éclair looking away. "What happened next? Already this is an interesting tale."

"Well, I gave chase along with Shinku. And later that night we apprehended her," Éclair finished.

"Okay. Correct me if I'm wrong. A story has three main parts. The beginning, the climax, and end if I'm not mistaken. I got the beginning and some events leading to a climax, but not climax, and an end. What happened during the chase?" Jaxson asked.

"N-nothing happened," Éclair quickly answered.

"You stuttered. I'll leave it be, since I have a feeling it's something you don't want to talk about. You do seem like a wonderful person. I'm surprised that you haven't found someone yet," Jaxson complimented.

"What about you? You must have someone like that back home," Éclair replied.

"Nice joke. You know what I am, so answer me this: do I really have someone back home?" Jaxson reminded.

"You could. You seem like a real nice person under that rough exterior," Éclair added.

"That's not true," Jaxson denied.

"Really? So if you're not nice, what's with you not wanting to be a burden and taking me out on a date?" Éclair asked.

"Did you just call this a date?" Jaxson asked with a smirk.

"You said that it was, so yes," Éclair pointed out.

"I did say that, didn't I? So, let's enjoy ourselves," Jaxson smiled kindly. "Is there anything you want to do? Anything at all?"

"I want to train with you for a bit," Éclair informed.

"Actions speak louder than words. Let's see if you can understand them," Jaxson spoke, taking Éclair's hand. As they walked to the training grounds inside the castle, Jaxson felt eyes on him, which he didn't really like. Once at the open grounds, they walked to the weapons rack, Éclair grabbing a sword. Jaxson took two battle axes (imagine the Twin Basolk from Warframe), Éclair sighing, wondering why he liked dual weapons.

"Hey, isn't he the crazy man who nearly killed himself during the last war?" a knight asked, their friend nodding. "This might be a good way to learn how he fights."

"Éclair, let's not disappoint," Jaxson smiled, jumping back a few feet, getting into a battle stance. "First few rows are a splash zone." Everyone seemed confused. "As in you might want to back up. Don't want to hit anyone and accidentally cut them."

Everyone took two large steps back, Jaxson nodding.

"As I said the first time we fought, ladies first," Jaxson offered Éclair, who rushed at him. As he was getting ready to parry the stab, Éclair changed it up at the last second, going for a slash. Ducking under the horizontal slash, he locked the sword in between his two axes, pulling Éclair down with him to the ground, Éclair lying on top of Jaxson. Jaxson smiled, and rolled out from under Éclair, now behind her. Éclair got up, and Jaxson decided to go on the attack. Using both of his axes, he swung them as one, going for power to attempt to disarm Éclair, who seemed to have a solid defense. Knowing he had to get crafty, he jumped back before going for another round of attacks. Remembering a game he played, he decided to use that certain boss's attack. Running past Éclair, he had some distance between them. He spun himself, and started moving in a line right at Éclair, the blades of his axes facing outwards. Éclair rolled to the side, and jumped towards Jaxson, her sword coming down. Jaxson turned to meet the sword with both axes, both pushing against the other.

"You're having fun," Jaxson noted.

"You seem to be enjoying this as well," Éclair added.

"The fun ends here though," Jaxson informed, letting his defense go, moving to the side to avoid getting seriously hurt. Jaxson got behind Éclair, and moved on top of her, since she was now on the floor. He pinned the sword to the ground with his axes, and looked at Éclair.

"You've improved. A long ways before you can take me on at full force, but you are getting stronger." Jaxson got off her, and helped her up. Éclair smiled, looking at Jaxson.

"I think you are getting dull though," Éclair commented.

"I know when to tone it down. So, could you read what I was saying?" Jaxson smiled.

"It was unclear, but it was definitely a pleasant message," Éclair guessed.

"You're close. I'll tell you what it was later," Jaxson answered, jumping onto the side of the wall, kicking himself off of it, sending himself high and into another wall. He repeated his twice more, and was on the roof. He walked close to the edge, tempting fate, until he was out of sight.

"He sure is strange."

"What did he say to Éclair though? That is what I want to know."

"Ask her then."

"And risk getting attacked? No thank you."

/-/That Night\\-\

"So, what are you making tonight?" Éclair asked, seeing Jaxson working quietly in the kitchen. She had been asked to remain out of the kitchen for tonight since Jaxson asked to remain undisturbed while making dinner that night. Jaxson decided that the menu would be simple, since he was simply too lazy to make anything fancy or experiment with.

"You'll see once it is done," Jaxson assured her. It was a simple dinner in reality, but Jaxson was doing something different with it, as another way of his "actions speak louder than words" message. It was pizza, with various meats such as Italian meatballs, peperoni, chicken, and chopped up bacon, along with various vegetables, like cherry tomatoes, mushrooms, basil, spinach, and red onions (if you go to Blaze Pizza, get this. It is better than it sounds, along with some oregano and sea salt. Sorry, back to the story). He had just put it in the oven, and made sure to watch it and the time. Once it was ready, he took it out of the oven, smiling at his work. Éclair saw him pull whatever it was he was cooking out and sat down at the table, and waited. Setting the dish in the center of the table, he walked behind Éclair, who saw what he had done with the pizza. He hugged her from behind, and kissed her cheek. He had made a heart shaped pizza.

"I love you Éclair," Jaxson whispered in her ear.

* * *

 **IN MY OPINION, ABOUT DAMN TIME HE SAID IT! ANYWAYS, I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS, AS THEY WILL GO IN A VERY STRANGE DIRECTION IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT UPDATE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS TIME IT WASN'T WEEKS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M OUT OF THE SLUMP, AND I ALREADY HAVE PLANS FOR THE NEXT TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS, AND THEN THINGS SHOULD GET JUICY! ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Arrival

 _"I love you Éclair."_

Those words were playing back in Éclair's head even though it was late in the afternoon. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She took a deep breath in, and let it out, calming herself.

"Hey Éclair,"

Her calm lasted less than a second as she heard the one voice she was trying to avoid for a while. She blushed a deep red, and tried to run. Jaxson suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to run into him falling over.

"Why are you so panicked?" Jaxson asked Éclair, who blushed even more in response. She saw Jaxson stick his hand out to her, Éclair instinctively grabbing it, Jaxson pulling her up. "Come on now. Deep breaths. Breath in," Jaxson said calmly, taking a breath in with Éclair. "And out." Both of them exhaled. "Now, care to tell me what's going on?"

"I just need some time to myself," Éclair replied.

"Okay. I'll work something out, I might just stay here somewhere," Jaxson answered.

"That doesn't sound like you at all," Éclair pointed out.

"I know that this can be very confusing and even strange, and you need some time to think it out, and figure out how you feel. Take as much time as you need. In the meantime, I'll gather my things," Jaxson explained himself, revealing that he knew exactly what was going on inside Éclair's head. "Don't forget to make something to eat in the morning and night," Jaxson reminded, heading out. Making his way back to the house, he packed his things into his duffel bag, and headed back to the castle.

"Okay, let's see. I know Éclair, who needs some time to herself, so obviously not her. There is also Ricotta and Millhiore. I don't know much of Millhiore yet, so not too sure how that would work out. Ricotta I know, but I'm slightly worried about what she might say to Éclair. I don't want her to guilt trip her into accepting my feelings. So the safest choice would be Millhiore. I'll see if I can't work something out with her right now," Jaxson spoke to himself, weighing the options he had. Making his way to Millhiore's office, after getting lost twice, he knocked, followed by cracking the door, poking his head in. She wasn't there, and found it a bit odd, since he was sure she had some kind of paperwork to do before the arrival of the Heroes. Closing the door, he scratched his head, wondering where Millhiore could be.

"If you're looking for Millhi, she's practicing right now," Jaxson heard a familiar voice. Turning around, he saw the chestnut haired girl wearing her signature lab coat.

"Practicing?" Jaxson asked, obviously confused.

"That's right. She has an amazing voice, and she has made it kind of a tradition of singing after the war games when the Heroes come. Why are you looking for her?" Ricotta explained, asking a question of her own.

"Business matters," Jaxson lied. He knew that Ricotta might inform Éclair. And that was the _last_ thing he wanted. "Would you mind telling me where she might be at this current time?"

"She could either be at the stage, the bathhouse, which you should wait for her outside, or her room," Ricotta informed, Jaxson nodding in thanks. As he was walking away, Ricotta spoke again. "What is with the duffel bag?"

"I need to keep it hidden until I can discuss it with Millhiore. That's how I've usually done business," Jaxson spoke, telling her part of the truth. He always kept things hidden for business meetings when he rarely had them. He continued to the stage, which he found easily. Walking in quietly, he saw a glimpse of the pink haired princess. Dashing towards her, he vaulted onto the stage, landing with a thud, causing those who were there to turn to see Jaxson with a duffel bag with him. "Might I have a word with Millhiore in private?"

Everyone looking at him, and Millhiore smiled, nodding. "I'll be glad to in a few minutes. Could you wait in my room?"

Jaxson nodded, and one of the maids signaled him to follow her. Jaxson complied without a word, letting her metaphorically take the wheel. He followed her in silence, until she stopped at a door, opening it.

"Thank you," Jaxson smiled, the door being closed, Jaxson left to the empty room. He placed the duffel bag on the ground, and unzipped it, taking inventory. Confirming he had everything, he zipped it back up, and decided to kill time anyway he could.

/-/45 Minutes Later\\-\

Jaxson heard the door open, and turned his head, seeing Millhiore in what he assumed to be what she slept in. "Sorry for bothering you at this time. I was actually wondering if I could stay here for a while."

"Do you not like staying with Éclair?" Millhiore asked.

"No. Almost the exact opposite. Two nights ago, I decided to act as if my returning would be impossible. I then told her my feelings last night, and she's been avoiding me since she doesn't quite understand her feelings for me. I told her that I would stay somewhere else so she could figure it out without avoiding me at all costs," Jaxson explained the situation. "And I would have asked Ricotta, but I don't want to guilt trip Éclair into returning my feelings. If she does, I want it to be her own decision. And that left you being the only other person I know."

"I could let you stay tonight, but you might have to stay somewhere else after tonight," Millhiore informed.

"I understand," Jaxson remembering the conversation he had with Ricotta and Éclair. "And keep it down. From what I've heard, someone overheard you two. I don't know how loud you two are, but keep in mind, some people like nighttime strolls." Millhiore went red, Jaxson simply not giving two shits. He never really cared about other people's sex life, and didn't bother to sugarcoat anything. "So, I'll take the floor, and figure out something tomorrow morning. Night."

And that night, Millhiore had never felt so embarrassed in her life that far.

/-/The Following Morning, 04:43\\-\

Jaxson woke up particularly early, and remembered what happened last night. Grabbing his bag, he left the room silently, and headed outside to the roof. Jumping up, he grabbed the egde, pulling himself up, and sat on the roof, watching the horizon. He saw daybreak, and smiled. He hadn't even seen the sunrise in a long time, and smiled.

"I guess this place isn't so bad. I don't think I'll return, even if they make a way for me. I need to protect what's important to me. I'll make sure that Éclair and Ricotta are safe and sound while here. I'll send Shinku back with my decision. Hopefully he will remember to deliver it," Jaxson thought to himself, seeing people starting to wake as well. He saw Éclair walking out of her house, and smiled. His watchful eyes were watching everything in the city, and he then saw Ricotta looking for someone.

"I swear to god Ricotta," Jaxson cursed. Leaving his bag, he jumped from roof to roof until he reached Ricotta, stopping her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. Say, where's Éclair? She's usually hitting you, or at least glaring at you at this point," Ricotta asked.

"I woke up early, and decided not to disturb her. Watched the sunrise, and preparing for today," Jaxson informed. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the Heroes are summoned, would you?"

"It is the same place we tried sending you back. Some of us are going to head there later and greet him when he arrives," Ricotta informed.

"I see. I'll head there then and wait. I bid you ado," Jaxson smiled, parting ways with Ricotta.

"Oh, what did you discus with Millhi yesterday?" Ricotta asked, Jaxson groaning.

 _'Damn you universe. Damn you to hell,'_ Jaxson mentally cursed.

"Just some modifications I'll need to make to her room. I decided not to hit her with the other stuff yet, since that takes priority," Jaxson informed.

"Soundproofing will make it so that they can't be as loud, right?" Ricotta asked.

"That is correct. I don't want you or anyone else to hear what they are doing, as what they do together is their own business," Jaxson explained. He saw Ricotta's ears drop a bit, and smirked. "Don't tell me you actually _want_ to hear them."

"I hear somethings, and I want to know if it is true," Ricotta answered.

"Once Shinku leaves, I'll soundproof it. We lurk in the shadows, and wait for them to engage in their activities. We leave once we find out whatever it is you're trying to learn," Jaxson agreed.

/-/1 Hour Later, Summoning Location\\-\

Jaxson had waited patiently for everyone to arrive, seeing them do so in a carriage. He simply remained sitting until everyone had gotten off. Éclair had gotten off last, and saw Jaxson.

"Jaxson," Éclair simply said.

"Éclair," Jaxson answered.

However, this left and awkward air that everyone there sensed, Ricotta and Millhiore the most curious. Millhiore knew what the situation was, but she didn't think that it would be how Jaxson described it almost to the T. Ricotta was now looking at Jaxson, giving him a perverted smile.

Jaxson hung back, since he wasn't really interested in how things worked that wasn't tech, science fiction, or things being made step by step (How It's Made is a great show, just saying). He did keep an eye on the platform though. He saw a pink light fade away, revealing Shinku, a duffel bag, and a dog. He couldn't help but smile, since he is a dog person. Well, he was an animal person, but canine and canine subspecies were his favorites. He bent down, and patted his legs, looking at the dog. Understanding that message, the dog came up to him. Jaxson started to pet the dog, and soon scratched behind his ear. He saw their tail wag furiously, causing Jaxson to smile. He looked at the name tag.

"So your name is Tatsumaki? The American translation of your name is Tornado," Jaxson commented, picking up Tatsumaki. He walked over to the others, deciding to be social with people now instead of animals. Standing next to Millhiore, he took a good look at Shinku. Blonde hair kept somewhat neat, a school uniform, and nice shoes. He didn't look like anything special, but he knew well enough that looks are very deceiving.

"Hello Shinku. I'm sure Chase told you about me," Jaxson smiled, Tatsumaki barking once. Putting Tatsumaki down, his eyes practically changed. He looked like a cold-blooded killer, making Shinku take a step back. He gulped once, and stood his ground. "My blade if you will."

Shinku dug through his bag, and pulled out the blade and sheath. Handing them to Jaxson, his eyes changed slightly, but enough to indicate that he wasn't hostile.

"Sorry for the glare. Just testing your bravery. Most people end up soiling themselves. Besides the military and my partner, you're the only person not to wet themselves upon seeing those eyes," Jaxson explained his antics. He walked up to Shinku, leaning in to whisper to him. "Your girlfriend isn't half bad. Just keep it down. Apparently someone heard you once before." Shinku grew red, Jaxson walking away.

"I'll meet you all after the war games! I would like to partake, but that would be an unfair advantage for Biscotti. I'd rather sit back this time. I'll be there, but just in case of life or death situations," Jaxson informed, walking away.

 _'I could cleave through all three armies if I wanted to. Wait, that might not be a bad idea…'_

 **JAXSON SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO THINK. IT IS A VERY DANGEROUS THING THE MIND IS AT TIMES. AND THE REASON I AM ABLE TO WORK ON TWO DIFFERENT STORIES AT ONCE IS BECAUSE I USE AN OLD TABLET FOR WRITING _Warriors of Legend_ , AND MY HOME COMPUTER FOR WRITING _The Way Home_. ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE! CHAPTER 12 IS DONE! NOT TIME FOR 13 TO BE UNDERWAY! THIS FEELS SLIGHTLY RUSHED, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WAY TO DO IT. I DON'T OWN DOG DAYS. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Damn it Jaxson!

"And it seems like everyone is, wait, what is that?" an announcer started, noticing something that was holding its own against different armies.

"That looks like Jaxson?" the other announcer questioned.

"That does seem unlikely, don't you think? He does live in Biscotti, so he wouldn't betray his own people," the first announcer pointed out.

"But only one person wears black like that. He seems to be dancing on the small platforms. He seems like he is doing this effortlessly as well," the other reporter countered.

"Well who do the points go to then?" the first announcer wondered.

"Him directly I guess?" the second announcer questioned her answer.

Down below, Jaxson was practically dancing while moving from platform to platform, keeping two platforms to himself. And since he wasn't aligned in this war, he was racking up quite the amount of points. He hadn't let anyone last one second on his platforms. And people still tried, which resulted in one thing.

He was targeted. Leomitchelli was the first challenger, Jaxson smiling at her.

"Good day milady. Am I to assume you are going to give it your all?" Jaxson greeted the lioness.

"Don't hold back either," Loenmitchelli smiled.

"Oh? So I guess you'll be the first. This isn't an ordinary blade. You see, I like to toy with my prey," Jaxson started, the blade in his left hand crackling a bit. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be using a blade that is also meant to paralyze people."

Jaxson charged Loenmitchelli and she did the same. They both jumped high, trying to get the literal drop on the other. Instead, their weapons contacted one another, Jaxson's regular blade, which was in a reverse grip, sliding across Leonmitchelli's axe blade. Landing safely on the two platforms, they turned to see the other standing. Jaxson smiled kindly, and made a gesture for her to attack. However, she wasn't the one who attacked next. From seemingly nowhere, Éclair jumped out at Jaxson, who rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being cut. She landed on a different platform, and Jaxson now had two people he needed to watch.

"Tch, a two on one. This might not end well for me," Jaxson observed quickly, whipping one of his pistols out and shooting someone behind him, nailing them dead center of the chest without turning around. Holstering the handgun, he looked at the two carefully, deciding his course of action. However, they didn't grant him that luxury, as the two charged him at once, making him jump straight up. Jaxson then saw something he could do right there and then. Taking both swords in his hands, he dropped straight down, blades pointing towards the ground. Crashing down on the platform, he crushed it, making both Éclair and Leonmitchelli jump off the platform. Now underwater, Jaxson swam under one of the platforms he saw one of them jump to, and surfaced under it. Climbing the pole, he stabbed his swords in the pillar to support his weight as he climbed. After a little struggle with the horizontal part of the underside of the platform, he climbed up, and saw his opponent: Éclair.

"You nearly got me. I'll give you props for that," Jaxson complimented, Éclair's cheeks reddening a bit. "However, it will take a lot more than that to beat me as you already know. A sneak attack only works once."

Jaxson shed his top layer of clothing, leaving him in a pair of black cargo shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. Putting his right foot behind him, and reversing the grip of his swords, he was waiting. Éclair knowing that stance got into a similar one, and Jaxson dashed at Éclair, who did the same. Their blades collided as they passed each other. Turning on a dime, Jaxson intercepted a charging Éclair, now locked in close quarters with Éclair. Each slash, stab, and cut was parried of dodged. The two weren't giving the other the chance to rest as they continued, trying their best to knock the other one off the platform. They locked their blades, looking at each other. Jaxson saw a fire in Éclair's eyes, and Éclair saw his killer eyes, narrowed to the point where one might mistake him as a demon. Jaxson smiled, his eyes reverting to normal, as he went in for the finishing blow. He kissed Éclair, and dropped his blades, Éclair to shocked to do anything. Her blades fell out of her hands, and her went limp, Jaxson holding her. He broke the kiss, and looked at Éclair.

"I couldn't help myself. You're too damn cute for me not to kiss you," Jaxson explained, Éclair punching him in the gut, knocking him back, grabbing her blades. "Tensions are high, but don't do anything rash."

"Rash?" Éclair questioned. "No, this is reasonable. Some well-deserved karma is what you need. I'll just speed up the process."

"I'm warning you, that isn't the best of ideas," Jaxson informed, knelling. However, his kneel was more of a running preparation. Éclair took a step forwards, and Jaxson bolted at Éclair, using his shoulder as a point of impact, hitting Éclair back, almost knocking her off. He picked up his blades, and looked at Éclair.

"And you're one to say what is a good and bad idea? You just kissed me!" Éclair shouted.

"It was in the heat of the moment! I do stupid shit in the heat of the moment!" Jaxson retaliated.

"Why are you so complicated?" Éclair yelled.

"And you aren't?" Jaxson questioned.

It had turned from a blade battle to a verbal one, both trying to gain the upper ground. However, almost everyone saw the kiss, and were wondering the same thing: What the actual fuck? As Éclair was about to attack again, a loud explosion sound came from the distance, Jaxson narrowing his eyes in that direction.

"Stay here. I'll be right back. That didn't sound normal," Jaxson spoke, his voice completely different. It was more serious, and extremely calm. From an outside point of view, it looked like he knew when it would happen. However, Jaxson was acting a bit more aggressive in nature now than before. Vanishing from sight, people now thought he was in control of the air, since a gust of wind followed his departure. Returning, he turned towards everyone.

"Everyone form a defensive perimeter at this point! Do not let anything in the water! Heroes and leaders, come with me!" Jaxson shouted, everyone having a good idea on the situation. He turned to Éclair. "You coming or what?"

Éclair was a bit baffled, but decided to go as well. He got to dry land, and met with Gaul, Loenminchelli, Millhiore, Couvert, the three Heroes, Génoise, and Éclair were the ones who were there. Jaxson did a quick look at everyone.

"Alright. That explosion, it wasn't a demon. It was demons. Multiple. Their forms are a lycanthrope, Andrias davidianus, Pentecopterus decorahensis, and an anomalcaris. If you don't know what those are, in short, a werewolf, Chinese Salamander, prehistoric sea scorpion, and prehistoric carnivorous shrimp. The first two are average sized, but the second two are enormous for their species, at least to my research. They were speculated to be about one point five to one point seven meters long. Just at a glance, they were well over ten meters. If they make it into water, there is no hope of killing them. Just to be safe, no water attacks on them of any kind. Frying them with electricity and fire would be best. The werewolf, we can easily take out. The salamander didn't look to dangerous, but we can't be certain. Gaul, Shinku, you two are on seafood duty. I'll join you once I am done with the lycanthrope. Éclair, you're with me, since they are highly unpredictable. Anyone who is used to the sky will keep them herded in a general area, you are responsible for making sure that they don't get close to water. As long as they are on dry land, we have the upper hand. You three, you'll be supporting Shinku and Gaul, so make sure they don't screw it up as well. Leonmitchelli, you'll also help out with the aquatic ones. Once they are down and out, if the salamander is dangerous, we dispatch of it. If not, I'll have to find a proper habitat for it, as it is an endangered species on Earth. Everyone clear on their duties? Good, let's go then!" Jaxson informed the group. He heard a sigh, and assumed that they used water based attacks. "In case there is fire, you'll have to contain it. If you can somehow break the armor on the two aquatic ones, you'll be there, if not, I'll let you handle the werewolf with me and Éclair, since we might need the help."

Jaxson led the attack group to the demon hotspot, and nearly died once he saw them. The anomalcaris nearly caught him had he not been quick to react. He rolled to the left, and drew his blades. He spotted the lycanthrope, and started to charge at it. The salamander climbed a tree. Once he got to the beast man, be tried a slash, the lycanthrope easily blocked it with its claws, and then countered, Jaxson catching the claws on his other blade.

 _'In mythology, the lycanthrope can be removed in many ways. I can try one method, but if it doesn't work, I'll have to result to the silver test. If those don't work, I'll just behead the bitch,'_ Jaxson thought, hearing Éclair behind him. Kicking the lycanthrope in the chest to push it back and momentarily stun it, Éclair jumped over him, her blades narrowly missing the head. Éclair jumped back to stand next to Jaxson.

"Do you have any silver?" Jaxson asked. "It's just a stupid myth, but these things are supposed to be a myth as well."

"No silver. But I can do this," Éclair smirked, her right arm being engulfed in green energy, a metallic hand holding an energy sword. Éclair charged at the man-beast, and brought the weapon down on its head, the energy going right through it. Éclair went wide eyed as the weapon didn't even phase the lycanthrope, as it slashed her torso, followed by throwing it her at Jaxson knocking them both down with Jaxson under Éclair. Jaxson moved Éclair off of him, and barely managed to grab a blade before the werewolf attacked again. He blocked one of the clawed hands, the other one cutting his left eye, which didn't even cause him to flinch. He took one of Éclair's blades in free hand an slashed the torso, the blade leaving an almost unnoticeable cut. Jaxson then got up, and dropped the blades. The salamander blinked.

 _'No weapon is strong enough here to kill it. It's build is both human and wolf. Snapping the neck is a simple way to kill it biologically. It should work. I just need to get behind hit,'_ Jaxson thought, getting into a fighting stance. Not many knew it, but he is versed in hand-to-hand combat, but never uses in unless it is dire. He defined this as dire. He ran at the lycanthrope, and jump kicked it's torso, and flipped over, preforming an axe kick, knocking it to the ground. Right then, all his training went out the window, and he grabbed the head of the man-beast. He then repeatedly punched its face over and over, throwing the original plan out the window. He was also shouting multiple things, some which would make a sailor blush. He then got on the back of the downed creature, and snapped its neck, feeling for a pulse. It stopped as soon as the neck was snapped.

He looked with his right eye and saw that the anomalcaris was dead now as well, and the others were trying to kill the Andrias davidanus. He picked up both his blades, and took a deep breath. He charged while partially blinded, and slid under the sea scorpion, and ran both blades against the underbelly of the creature, hearing an angered roar. He looked, and saw that he now had its attention. He knew that he fucked up with that last attack, but at least the others had an opening. He stood there holding the left side of his face, covering his eye. As he was about to be impaled by the stringer, a traditional looking ninja star cut it off cleanly, blood coming from the tail. Another roar, but this one was a painful one. He saw the fox girl from earlier land in from of him. He smiled, and decided to let the pain and exhaustion catch up to him. He collapsed on the ground, fainting in front of everyone.

The salamander blinked again.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR STAYING THIS LONG. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY WEDNESDAY MAYBE? AND YOU'LL GET THE ANSWERS TO MANY QUESTION, LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SEA SCORPION? WHERE WILL THE RELATIONSHIP GO FROM HERE? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHAT WILL BECOME OF THE SALAMANDER?!**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY EVERYONE! CHAPTER 13 IS FINALLY DONE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! WITH THE HOLIDAYS, NAMELY THANKSGIVING, OR WHATEVER THE HELL DOESN'T OFFEND YOU, I WAS BUSY! ANYWAYS, ENJOY CHAPTER 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Moving Forward

Jaxson had finally awoken from the battle, and he looked around. He saw the blood that was everywhere, and noticed a body missing. He tried to move, only to find that it pained him to do so. He remained lying on the bloody ground, and looked at the first face he saw.

"Is Éclair alright?" Jaxson asked the fox girl, who smiled.

"Éclair is doing fine. Her wounds were treated, and she's currently being taken to the hospital. How were you able to kill it single handedly though? It didn't seem like weapons worked against it?" Yukikaze answered.

"Simple biology is how. Human and animals can be killed when the neck is snapped. Nothing can change that apparently," Jaxson answered, seeing movement on a tree. He pointed to where he saw the movement, and everyone turned to bear witness to what he saw.

The salamander was alive. Its tongue left its mouth before returning. It moved off the tree, and over to Jaxson. It lied down next to him, and he smiled.

"Heh. I've always wanted a pet salamander," Jaxson smiled. Some of them rolled their eyes. "Can you help me up?"

Gaul and Shinku were on either side of him, and helped him up. Jaxson smiled at them, and they returned it, even though his back was covered in blood. He looked at the dead monsters, and the gears started to turn.

"Does anyone know how to prepare shrimp?" Jaxson asked, indicating the giant dead shrimp. The salamander walked next to Jaxson as they left the area, blinking every now and then.

/-/2 Hours Later, Biscotti Republic\\-\

Jaxson and Éclair were both fine enough to leave, though Jaxson left the salamander and some bandages covering his left eye so it wouldn't become infected. Éclair had some covering the torso, and it wasn't very noticeable unless you looked closely. Jaxson wondered what he was going to do wit the salamander for now, since there wasn't much water in the area that he knew about. But right now, he had other problems on his plate.

How was he going to prepare the giant shrimp they brought back?

He had a few ideas, some might not be able to work out due to the sheer size of the so-called shrimp. He groaned in frustration, throwing his head back. He shook his head, and looked at his salamander.

"What do you think I should do?" Jaxson asked the salamander. It simply blinked in response. "You are truly a wise one."

"It didn't say anything," Éclair pointed out.

"Verbally, you are correct. However, this is one wise salamander. I might have to keep him with me for advice on food and other things," Jaxson said. "Can you get me a few things? I need to start preparations on the shrimp. I need about 50 pounds of corn. No, 75 pounds. I'll also need about 100 pounds of potatoes, around 75 pounds of preferably sausage links. As for spices, I can handle those. Make sure to tell anyone who can cook that I'll need them to help me. Tonight will be a feast. If you can't find anyone here who is good with seafood, try Galette. There has to be someone there who can cook seafood."

/-/6 Hours Later\\-\

"Her voice is amazing," Jaxson commented, hearing Millhiore sing for the first time. "Extremely better than every pop star combined." Éclair punched him, Jaxson taking the hint and shutting up. He listened in amazement, letting the sound of the music calm him. Once the song was over, he was standing, clapping. He wasn't long, as he rushed outside, heading towards the kitchen. He had everything going in quite a few pots, and grills. He also had people attending to the food, since he had already made half, and needed the other half finished ASAP. He didn't deny them the concert though, since he had a few broadcasting machines put in the kitchen that were out of the way. Once in, he helped out even more, talking over five of the stations, letting them get everything set up. Making sure everything was running smoothly, he smiled, seeing the food starting to get out. He made sure that the pots he had taken over got out as well, serving up some Cajun style seafood. Once everyone who helped was in the kitchen he smiled.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank you for helping out today with the food. Some of you did mess up, and I'm no exception to that. But tonight's dinner was a success!" Jaxson started raising a glass. "To all your hard work." Everyone smiled and drank some, excluding Jaxson. He still wasn't too sure about the drinking age, so his was simply lemonade, as he thought it paired well with Cajun style seafood. Grabbing two plates, he headed out, and looked for Éclair. Finding her, he handing her a plate, smiling.

"I still can't believe you pulled it off," Éclair admitted, taking a bite. "And it tastes great."

"I'd like to see you try to remove the delicate poison sacks. Right now, with some help from Ricotta, I'm storing them behind the castle until I can properly dispose of them," Jaxson informed.

"Needless to say, I think everyone is enjoying themselves right now," Éclair pointed out, Jaxson nodding.

"Looks like it. Excuse me. I have to talk to Millhiore-sama for a second," Jaxson excused himself, making his way over to the dog princess.

"So," Ricotta started, making Éclair jump slightly. "How are things going with Jaxson?" Ricotta asked, a very obvious grin on her face.

"There isn't anything between us," Éclair spoke, Ricotta's ears twitching slightly.

"So you wouldn't mind if those two girls are hitting on him right now?" Ricotta asked, pointing at Jaxson, who seemed uncomfortable with two girls, who were too close for Jaxson to enjoy the food and party.

Éclair's tail, ears, and hair started to rise just how a dog's would when they are angry. "Hold my plate," Éclair requested in an angry tone. And the request was more of an order than anything. Éclair stormed over to Jaxson, taking him by the arm away from the two girls. He was fortunate enough not to drop the plate, and save the half ear of corn he had (as in it was cut in half, not half of an eaten one). Taking him outside, Jaxson put the plate on the stone railing.

"What's wro-" before he could even finish, Éclair pulled him into a kiss roughly, Jaxson happily returning it. When they broke, Jaxson looked at Éclair, who had tears welling up. "Éclair," Jaxson lifted her head up, wiping away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Éclair informed.

"But I'm your idiot," Jaxson smiled, earning a chuckle from Éclair. "Finally made you laugh. Thanks. For saving me back there. They didn't seem to know what personal space is. And they were trying to advance on me."

"That's because you're an amazing person. You can cook, fight, and hold your own against demons," Éclair spoke, feeling something against her leg. Looking down, she saw the salamander.

"Don't forget the salamander. I have a pet salamander now," Jaxson added, the salamander eyeing the plate. "Go in the kitchen. I've left some steamed seafood and raw seafood in there for you. One of the chefs should know where it is, seeing how it is marked "Salamander."" The salamander blinked, and Jaxson sighed. "You're like an Earth dog, you know that?"

"I don't understand why you let him roam the castle grounds," Éclair commented, seeing the salamander walking through the party, people moving to let it through.

"Look up at the stars," Jaxson started, Éclair standing next to him looking at the stars. "No matter how many times I see a night sky, it always feels different. Each star has a story to tell. But the one that I'll remember is the one happening right now. I love you Éclair."

"I love you too Jaxson," Éclair smiled, Jaxson pulling her into a gentle and passionate kiss. They broke soon, Éclair resting her head on Jaxson's shoulder, Jaxson holding her close. They stood there, enjoying each other's company.

"Jaxson!" Ricotta busted into the out, seeing the two glare at her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Kind of," Jaxson bluntly answered.

"You're also blunt," Éclair added.

"Thank you," Jaxson smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment," Éclair informed.

"I'll take what I can get," Jaxson shrugged. "So, what is it Ricotta?"

"They aren't anywhere to be seen," Ricotta smiled, her tail wagging rapidly.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but what are you talking about?" Éclair asked, already knowing that it was trouble.

"I'm taking my corn," Jaxson informed, grabbing the corn before moving with Ricotta.

"That didn't answer my question!" Éclair called out to Jaxson, seeing the salamander return. "Men." She saw the salamander blink, and sighed. "We might as well follow. After you."

/-/10 Minutes Later\\-\

"You have the equipment I gave you?" Jaxson asked quietly, Ricotta nodding, holding a duffel bag. "Good. Open the bag. Make sure you're quiet when doing it. Slowly."

Ricotta un-zipped the bag, revealing some equipment of their making, and two cups. "Why are there cups in here again?"

"You can never be too old for low tech," Jaxson whispered. "Besides, if these fail, cups work ninety percent of the time."

"Fair enough. So, what are we trying first?" Ricotta asked, Jaxson pulling out a tablet that had a miniature spider on the right side, and a controller on the left. "Ah. How are we going to get it inside though?"

"Like this," Jaxson smirked, moving the spider around a bit to test its mobility. Looking at the tablet, he saw what the spider saw. Moving it under the door, he looked around seeing the two they were watching in the room. Carefully and as discreetly as possible, he moved the spider next to the bed. He followed it up by making it climb the bed post. He then had it upside down on the ceiling, and had it move to the corner that it could see everything. Digging each set of legs into the ceiling, Jaxson gave a thumbs up. "Headphones," Jaxson spoke, Ricotta getting out the two headphones, Jaxson putting his around his neck, and took out a micro sized wireless microphone, and another spider. "Switch to spider two," Ricotta nodded, letting Jaxson control it. Jaxson pushed the mic under first, and then moved the spider under the door, taking the mic with it. Moving it to under the bed to hide it, he moved it up the wall, the spider creating a small hole next to the bed, slipping the mic in so it was hanging a bit.

"Headphones on now. I'm turning the mic on," Jaxson informed Ricotta, both putting the headphones on. Jaxson had the spider push the power button, and then fully pushed it in. He moved the spider around to the opposite corner and dug it in there. "Spider-cam 2 is in place. We have eyes on the entire room Time to hear what they are saying," Jaxson finished, turning the wireless function on, hooking it up to the same network as the mic and tablet. The two looked at the tablet, and were watching Spider-cam 2.

"I think we've waited long enough. No one has noticed that we left," Shinku informed, the two trouble makers hi-fiving. Millhiore opened a draw, the two wondering what she was grabbing. Jaxson switched to Spider-cam 1 to save what little innocence Ricotta had since he caught a glimpse of what she had grabbed. Ricotta switched it back to Spider-cam 2, and saw Millhiore whack Shinku with the whip, leaving a red mark on his rear. She switched it back, and took her headphones off. Jaxson took his off, putting his in the bag.

"I tried to save you," Jaxson apologized.

"That's what she wanted it for?" Ricotta asked, her tone sounding scary. "I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

"Wait. Switch to Spider-cam 2, and just watch. I think this will be hilarious to watch. Wait five minutes," Jaxson informed, standing up, turning the corner that they were hiding behind.

Éclair had just seen Jaxson turn the corner, Ricotta looking intently at a tablet. Walking over, she looked at the tablet, shocked to see how she was watching the two.

"What the hell Rico?" Éclair nearly shouted, Ricotta handing her a set of headphones.

"Watch and listen," Ricotta spoke, Éclair putting the headphones on, regretting the choice almost instantly. All she could hear was Shinku producing a mix somewhere between a moan and a scream after each time he was whipped.

"Where did Jaxson go?" Éclair asked, Ricotta pointing around the corner. Watching the video, Éclair was wondering what Jaxson was up to. Next thing she sees is Jaxson opening the door, looking at a clipboard.

"Millhiore, did you forget that you were to," Jaxson paused, looking straight at the two with a serious expression. As if he hadn't just walked in on the two he continued, "be in the main hall to make an announcement. Also, Leonmitchelli is looking for you, along with Couvert. When you see Shinku, tell him that Nanami and Rebecca are looking for him too. I shall take me leave now. I'll let you two enjoy yourselves now," Jaxson said with the cheekiest grin, slowly closing the door. He walked over to Ricotta with a victorious smiled.

"Jaxson one, Millhiore zero," Jaxson announced, seeing Éclair. "Great time to tune into the program. But I think we should move out now." Jaxson informed, packing everything into the duffel bag, moving quickly down the hall, the other two wondering why he was in a rush to leave. They heard a door open and close, with an angry Millhiore passing by them, going straight towards Jaxson, who was now booking it. A few seconds later, they heard it open and close again, seeing Shinku with a red face upon noticing them. He simply walked away faster, hiding his face in his hards.

"I'll take that as a victory," Ricotta smiled, Éclair wondering how she was surrounded perverts. "So, you and Jaxson? I was wondering when it was going to happen. I have been waiting for it since he came here. Just make sure that he doesn't hurt himself too much."

"If anyone hurts him, it's going to be me," Éclair commented.

"Kinky," Ricotta smirked, giving Ricotta a perverted look.

"Not like that," Éclair informed.

"One can only dream," Ricotta smiled, walking back to the party, the salamander blinking at Éclair.

"Shut it lizard," Éclair spat, feeling as if the salamander was judging her. Éclair wondered how she was going to handle her boyfriend of hers, since he is quite the loose cannon.

* * *

 **FINALLY, RIGHT? THEY TWO LOVE BIRDS ARE FINALLY A THING! BUT WAIT! THE STORY ISN'T DONE YET.**

 **TO BE CONTONDERED...-**

 **(That is not a spelling error. Look up To be contondered and you'll understand)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I'M HAVING PROBLEMS WITH MY INTERNET, SO UPDATES CAN'T COME AS FAST UNTIL I GET IT RESOLVES. IF ANYTHING, I'LL PROBABLY SWITCH INTERNET PROVIDERS, SINCE AT &T CUSTOMER SERVICE IS ABSOLUTE SHIT. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A New Start

Jaxson woke up, feeling great. It was the best sleep he's had in a long while. And why is that might you ask? Well, he and Éclair had gotten together the night before, and they had fallen asleep together in the same bed again. He saw that Éclair was still asleep, and simply looked at her. He smiled, wondering how a horrible person such as himself had gotten lucky enough to be with a girl like Éclair. Sure, she had her shortcomings and personality quirks, but he liked that about her. She didn't care if she fit in normally or not. She was herself all the time. He saw Éclair start to wake up, and smiled. Éclair saw Jaxson smiling face, and was kissed on the forehead upon waking up.

"Good morning love," Jaxson whispered, Éclair blushing. It suddenly turned to surprise when she felt something touch her back that wasn't a hand. Turning her head, Jaxson raising his, they both saw the salamander, which blinked. "You are exactly like a dog."

"Excuse me?" Éclair questioned.

"Not you. Him," Jaxson clarified, pointing at the salamander. "Dogs on Earth will more than ninety percent of the time will wake you up by nudging you with their nose, lick you, or jump in the bed. Some people also let their dog sleep in the same bed as them. But my question is how did he get to our home? I remember leaving him in the castle fountain before leaving."

"Was that before or after Millhiore got to you?" Éclair asked.

"After. She has a mean left hook," Jaxson answered. "Wait. Our door was closed. Locked even. How did you get in here?"

Jaxson got out of bed, Éclair going red again, as he was only one article of clothing short from being completely undressed. He put on a pair of shorts, and took one of his pistols, making sure to set the energy level low enough to stun the intruder. Walking out the bedroom door, he darted his eyes around, checking for anyone. Seeing nothing, he proceeded, hearing something behind him. Turning around, he saw Ricotta sighing.

"Ricotta let herself in," Jaxson informed, holstering the pistol. "You had us scared."

"So, how's the honeymoon?" Ricotta asked, Jaxson resisting the urge to rip her a new one.

"Haha, very funny. You should become a comedian," Jaxson sarcastically replied.

"So, what were you two doing? It's nearly noon," Ricotta wondered.

Instead of answering, his mind went on a tangent. "Would you say that it's," Jaxson paused for a second. "High noon?"

Ricotta, who didn't understand the reference tilted her head. "I guess? Éclair wanted to train with everyone today, and she didn't turn up at the castle, and when Yuki came by, she wasn't with her, so we came here. Your salamander followed us."

"Okay. Well, since you're here, do you want something to eat? Lunch perhaps?" Jaxson offered, Éclair entering now fully dressed.

"If you could make some lunch that we can take with us that would be fine," Yukikaze smiled, Jaxson nodding. Jaxson entered the kitchen the two looking at Éclair.

"So, how was he?" Ricotta asked, Éclair blushing.

"We didn't do anything!" Jaxson shouted from the kitchen. "I am still in ear shot you know!"

"Rico's jokes aside. I'm really happy for you. When did it happen?" Yukikaze asked.

"Last night. She didn't like these two girls so close to him. After dragging him outside, I don't know what happened, but I'm guessing _that_ is where it happened," Ricotta answered.

"You aren't wrong. I pulled him into a kiss without even thinking. When we broke the kiss, he saw that I was tearing up a bit, and that is where I told him how I felt," Éclair explained, her face a light shade of red.

"So, what is Jaxson making in the kitchen? It smells great," Ricotta asked, pointing out the sweet aroma in the room.

"Who knows? But sometimes it can smell good, but taste bad," Éclair informed them.

"Really? How is that possible?" Yukikaze questioned.

"He experiments at times. Sometimes it works, other times it doesn't," Éclair explained.

"So, ready for training Éclair?" Yukikaze asked, the salamander blinking before moving to the wall. Not next to the wall either. On it. Jaxson came out with some eggs and sausage, a simple breakfast. He didn't want to do anything too extreme, since he wanted to see what they were up to. After giving Éclair her plate, he ate his, heading straight back into the kitchen.

/-/30 Minutes Later\\-\

"So Millhiore trains with you guys every now and then?" Jaxson confirmed, seeing Millhiore walking next to Shinku.

"That's right. Though they can get sidetracked at times," Éclair answered, seeing Jaxson taking out a small metal item out if his pocket. He started to bend it into shape, creating a small disc. Jaxson then applied pressure while aiming it at Shinku. Before Éclair could stop him, the paper clip disc hit Shinku's head, Jaxson acting natural. SHinku turned his head, Jaxson seemingly innocent. Though one look at Éclair and Shinku knew Jaxson had just done something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he turned back to face forward, Jaxson stopping to pick up the little disc.

"What is your problem?" Éclair questioned.

"Bored?" Jaxson answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, you used to hit him. That should be nothing compared to the paper clip discus I made."

"How long have you had that paper clip?" Éclair continued.

"Don't know. But most pants and shorts I have end up having a little surprise in them that I forget about, remembering at the strangest times. Like the paper clip," Jaxson answered.

"You're an idiot," Éclair sighed.

"But I'm your idiot," Jaxson smiled, kissing Éclair's cheek. Jaxson saw the place they were at, and was now in training mode. Pocketing the little disc, he waited for the last members to arrive. He was told they were from Galette, so it could take a few minutes. Suddenly dropping down, he started to do push-ups, getting in fifty until he felt the ground vibrate. Getting up, he saw six figures in the distance, growing larger fast. He assumed they were riding cercles, and was proven right when they got close enough to make out the riders.

Leading them was Gaul followed by Génoise members Noir, Jaune and Vert. Behind them he was able to make out two females who seemed to be chatting, one he knew as Leonmitchelli, the other he assumed to be Nanami, whose name he has only heard of. Waiting until they dismounted, he recognized the other human as the Hero of Galette.

"Greetings," Jaxson spoke with a serious voice, sounding more mature than he was a second ago. "Génoise I assume. We were never properly introduced. I am Jaxson Amber, former assassin. Pleased to meet you."

The black haired girl who seemed shy spoke first. "Noir Vinocacao."

 _'I see she must be the chatty one,'_ Jaxson thought sarcastically, noticing she was unarmed.

"Hello Jaxson. I'm Jaune Clafoutis. Nice to finally meet you," the tiger-like girl smiled, shaking his hand.

 _'That is some serious grip strength! What the hell is up with her?'_ Jaxson thought, never meeting someone with such a strong grip before.

"I'm Vert FarBreton. Pleased to meet you," the rabbit bowed.

 _'She seems normal enough,'_ Jaxson thought, seeing her face plant. _'I take that back. She must be the clumsy one of the group. How does she use that bow then?'_ Jaxson helped her up out of reflex and instinct.

"Can I assume this is everyone?" Jaxson confirmed, Gaul smirking.

"You assumption is right. So, I hear you are going to be training with us from now on, is that right?" Gaul asked.

"That is correct. I hope to learn from you guys, and vice versa. Can I also assume that this is just the meeting place, and there is somewhere more specious for us to train?" Jaxson replied, Gaul smirking in response.

"Lead the way," Jaxson signaled, Shinku and Yukikaze taking the lead.

"So, what do you prefer?" Jaune asked Jaxson, wondering what his preferred weapon type was.

"Dual weapons," Jaxson answered.

"What weapons?" Jaune asked again.

"Any and all dual weapons. Hand to hand combat included," Jaxson clarified, Jaune stopping in her tracks. She quickly caught up again.

"And personal favorite combination?" Jaune continued the conversation.

"Daggers, axes, and swords are my personal favorites. That is a pretty impressive grip strength you have. What do you do? Hand to hand?" Jaxson asked, Jaune shaking her head.

"Battle axe," Jaune answered.

"That must be some battle axe. At least twice your size if your strength is that powerful," Jaxson replied. "Have you thought of smaller weapons for demon attacks? Single combat axe or dual combat axes? You could easily shred through any demon with that strength and enough precision."

"I can't seem to get the hang of them. I've tried to learn, but it never goes well," Jaune answered.

"Surely you didn't start off that large. You had to work your way up," Jaxson pointed out.

"By the time I had a hang of my battle style, I was wielding that large axe," Jaune informed.

"I keep it small. I need to talk to a black smith so that I can change up my arsenal. Going for a soft weapon, which hits like a hammer, or a pair of gauntlets," Jaxson informed.

"What weapon is it? The hammer type weapon?" Jaune questioned.

"Meteor hammer. Shao Lin weapon. I know the basics, and can chain them together. All you need to know is the basics for weapons and you can create your own techniques," Jaxson answered. "I don't blame you for not hearing of the weapon, as not many people have. Trained for one year with it while on an assassination contract. I had to lay low, and it was actually time well spent."

"How does it work?" Jaune wondered.

"Imaging a controlled weight flying at a target that you can call back and continuously throw around. That is the meteor hammer. I can't really explain it that well," Jaxson sheepishly answered. His eyes fell on Éclair, who huffed, Jaxson knowing that he was messing up big time. "I'm sorry, but I have to cut this conversation short."

Jaxson gave no explanation, and went straight to Éclair, Jaune putting the pieces together. Noir and vert came up behind her.

"So, what were you two talking about?" Noir asked quietly.

"Weapons. What kind he prefers, and some changes in his weaponry," Jaune answered.

"So what was going on with your tail?" Vert asked, an audible smack being heard after she asked that question.

"It was nothing. He was telling me about an interesting weapon. Sounded like fun. He called it a meteor hammer," Jaune answered.

"Oh Vert," Jaxson's voice came, Génoise looking, Jaxson smiling. Although it looked welcoming, there was a sense of death in his words. "You done fucked up. You're treading on dangerous waters."

The Génoise trio suddenly wanted nothing more than to run away, as his eyes narrowed, and almost for a second, they saw him covered from head to toe in blood. Quickly shaking their head to clear the image, they saw Jaxson trying to talk to Éclair, who seemed to be ignoring him.

"I think I might have messed up their relationship," Jaune revealed.

"Vert said it too loudly," Noir added.

By the time everyone was at the location, Éclair and Jaxson were not talking, Éclair even making sure Jaxson was nowhere near her. Jaune knew she needed to make things right between them, and went next to Éclair.

"Listen, nothing happened. We were talking about weapons, that's all. I swear," Jaune whispered as to not make a scene.

"Alright," Jaxson spoke, Jaune and Éclair looking to see what he had replied to. They saw Yukikaze draw her blade, Jaxson dropping his gear. Confusing everyone there, Jaxson was confident. "Hey Gaul, mind helping Yukikaze out? I don't want to win in an instant."

Even more confused, Gaul stood next to Yukikaze, everyone wondering what he was doing, save for Éclair and Leonmitchelli, who had seen what he can do first hand. However, they had never seen him unarmed, so this was more intriguing than it was confusing for them.

"I'll give you thirty seconds to try to hit me without me counter attacking. Your time begins now," Jaxson informed. Gaul and Yukikaze tried to flank him, failing as he was no longer where he was standing. He was balancing on one foot on a small rock that was slightly above water.

"Surely you can do better. Twenty-five seconds," Jaxson spoke, revealing his location. Gaul changed, Jaxson flipping over him, going into a hand spring to launch himself over Yukikaze, landing in the water, looking calm, and over confident. "Over here. Nineteen seconds."

Yukikaze went in as she was closer, Jaxson ducking under a slice, kicking back on the ground to avoid an aerial strike. Jaxson smiled. "Fourteen seconds."

They were now somewhat impressed, as he was easily evading and predicting their attacks. Learning and adapting faster than they could keep up with. The duo went in close, trying to get the jump on him. Jaxson let them get on either side, and started to dance between their attacks, making it look effortless. After nine seconds Jaxson jumped.

"Five seconds. I was expecting more," Jaxson taunted, landing where he started. Jaxson counted down in his head to the end, jumping and rolling away from them, until time ran up. "Time. My turn."

Jaxson seemingly vanished, Reappearing behind them, sending up a large amount of water, making them shield their eyes. They figured out that they had fallen victim to his plan, and Gaul was hit with an open palm strike, forcing him back a few meters. Yukikaze however was not as lucky, and was on the ground, panting, trying to catch her breath, having the wind knocked out of her. He had cloth lined her stomach, and sent a knee her way. Jaxson was now walking calmly towards Gaul, who had had enough. His hands and feet became cloaked in a yellow and blue aura, Jaxson having a feeling that Gaul was getting serious.

"I see you and I know hand to hand combat. Or at least some form of it. Try it," Jaxson challenged, ready for anything. Gaul was like a speeding bullet now, Jaxson being knocked back considerably, not expecting that much speed and power. Jaxson knew he had to be careful, and narrowed his eyes, making sure to read Gaul closely in order to avoid ending up eating his words. He paid close attention, and saw Gaul's foot twitch before he launched himself at Jaxson, who easily dodged the attack, now having a sense of speed from Gaul. Jumping back, Jaxson threw up another water wall, Gaul crashing through it, not seeing Jaxson. He felt a foot connect with his head, sending him to the water, Jaxson pulling him up before he breathed in too much water. He listened to Gaul's chest, feeling his heartbeat, sighing in relief. He was just unconscious, and would have to learn everything over.

"Until he wakes up, I am not going to say anything. I want everyone to hear what most of you are wondering," Jaxson revealed. A few minutes passed before Gaul started coughing up water, looking around him. "Welcome back. You played into my hands. I didn't think I hit you _that_ hard, but I was mistaken."

"What happened?" Gaul asked.

"Spinning axe kick. Momentum and gravity worked against you back there. I came crashing down like a boulder," Jaxson answered.

"How did you manage against two people with no weapons or magic?" Yukikaze asked.

"I focused more on one target while defending against another. That first water wall was meant as a distraction to throw you both off, allowing me to throwback one while I focused on the other. Once they were down, I focused my attention elsewhere," Jaxson revealed. "I'm surprised that Gaul withstood an open palm strike from me. Not many people have."

"Hurts like hell," Gaul grimaced, Jaxson helping him up.

"So, what do you say? Shall I train you guys to handle demons?" Jaxson offered.

"Once you get that bandage removed. I'm surprised you still managed to dodge our attacks while your vision was obscured," Yukikaze replied.

"I used by ears as an extra set of eyes. Not as reliable as my real eyes, but it can get the job done. Your footsteps in water create more noise than on solid ground. I tried to keep you in the water to use my ears," Jaxson explained. "I'll be teaching you guys how to use all your senses to get the edge over your demon adversaries. Once I get all my senses back that is. In the meantime, I'll learn things from you and train hard. That is if you will allow me to train you. At least three times a week. I do expect to see the leaders here, but it is up to them. I also understand that they have paperwork to do as well."

"We were able to beat those demons with your help," Gaul started, able to stand on his own now. "However, there could be stronger ones later. Ones that we might not be able to beat at our current state. I'll join your training once it starts so that we won't be solely relying on you."

"Well, training your body is one thing. Both body and mind will be trained. On days we aren't physically training, I want you to train your minds as well, along with your senses," Jaxson added.

"Count me in. Someone has to keep an eye on our Gaul," Jaune joined in.

"Like Gaul pointed out, we might not be strong enough next time. We need to make sure we are ready for anything. I'll try to make it when I can," Millhiore answered.

"I'll join as well. Though I won't be able to train here, I can also train on Earth," Shinku agreed.

"Count me in. I wish to see what you have to offer us," Yukikaze smiled.

"I'll also be here. I remember that my demon arte was completely cancelled out by that werewolf. I don't want that to be my only attack for demons," Éclair explained, joining in on the training.

"I don't think I could handle your training. I will have to decline your offer," Nanami politely declined.

"I will stay behind so that our country isn't without a leader while you train my brother. I might join every now and again, but not often enough to make me a regular," Leomitchelli added.

"I should probably join the training as well. Like Éclair, I only have one arte, and I wish to further it and learn new attacks," Noir agreed.

"I will stay behind with Leo-sama. I don't think I would be a good fit. I've been told I am clumsy, and I might end up getting in the way," Vert declined. "I also don't think I can handle close combat either."

"Understandable. So Gaul, Millhiore, Éclair, Yukikaze, and Noir will be regulars, Shinku when he is here, and Leomitchelli from time to time. Nanami and Vert Might, but not likely, is that correct?" Jaxson confirmed, everyone nodding. "Then it's settled! For those who declined, I bear no ill will towards you. I understand your reasons, even if unspoken. For those training with me, it will be tough. I won't lie, you could end up seriously injured. If you are still comfortable with this, I'll see you all in a month. I need to make sure my eye heals properly. I do recommend you all meditate at least one hour a day to have a clear mind. Helps with focus and mental training."

* * *

 **I AM WORKING ON MULTIPLE PROJECTS, AS IT HELPS ME FOCUS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD, AND NEITHER AM I! JUST HAD A LOT OF SHIT I HAD TO DO, AND CAN RARELY GET TO MY COMPUTER NOW AND DAYS. ANYWAYS, HERE IT IS: CHAPTER 15!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Jaxson saw Jaune's axe coming down on him. He punched it dead on with his new weapon, which he named the Gravity Claws. They were a pair of gauntlets with claws and had them created for both his hands and feet, making full use of his close combat skills. His gauntlets covered his entire hand, and some of his lower arm, and still allowed for full use of his open palm strike. There were two major things Jaxson wanted on the Gravity Claws: claws where his fingers were, making him more deadly than before, and a retractable blade for when things get dicey. And on his feet were two spikes on each boot. He had to get new boots made, and had two spikes on them: one at the toe pointing to the sky, and the other was actually on the back, and it ran down the back of his leg, and into the ground, attached to a spring system that was able to allow greater movement capabilities without sacrificing most of his normal moves. And it was easy to attach, as it fit onto the bottom of any type of shoe. He also had a staff, but he wasn't done flushing out the details, so it wasn't in use.

"Damn! And I thought it would be easy to face something that unwieldy," Jaxson commented, punching the side of the axe, kicking back, getting plenty of distance. "Has a major flaw though."

"And what would that be?" Jaune asked, seeing Jaxson use the springs again, getting right into her personal space, her axe now useless.

"This," Jaxson informed, punching her abdomen, sending her flying due to the speed of the impact of his fist. "I think we are done here."

As Jaxson was turning, he heard movement behind him, and turned, seeing Jaune badly bruised, but not down.

"Even with that wrap, I'm amazed that you can still see well enough to nail me like that," Jaune spoke, using part of her axe as a crutch.

"Don't bother with an attack. Trust me. I'd rather not impale you," Jaxson added, getting onto his left knee, working on removing the spike springs. "That was an excellent match by the way. Gave me a run for my money back there. Only one other person can give me a run for my money."

"And I assume that is me?" Éclair asked, Jaxson nodding.

"Nailed it sweetheart," Jaxson confirmed, going to work on removing the left spike.

"I'm a bit disappointed that I don't get to see what a meteor hammer looks like," Jaune admitted, seeing Jaxson remove the left spike. "How do you even remove the other armor?"

"It's not all steel. Leather for the straps that hold the armor in place. Armor Basics 101," Jaxson answered, removing the gauntlets. "Also fitted them to make sure nothing went wrong in putting them on and taking them off. Had to make fingerless gloves to do that."

"Enough chit-chat. We have a date, remember?" Éclair reminded Jaxson.

"Right. Sorry," Jaxson apologized, packing up his gear. He slung his bag over his shoulder, and hopped onto the cercle, knowing that they had to return, get ready and then leave. Following right behind Éclair, Jaxson was wondering what the date would consist of, since it was almost eleven. Once in Biscotti, they returned the cercles to the castle, and started to walk home.

"Jaxson! Éclair!" Ricotta called.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Jaxson asked the inventor.

"Just wondering what you two were up to," Ricotta answered.

"Sex," Jaxson replied, not even hesitating. That earned him a smack to the back of the head from Éclair (since this happens a lot, think of NCIS leader Gibbs hitting DiNozzo's head. Same movement).

"We are going to get ready for a date later today," Éclair answered. "Why must you say things like that? Don't you regret saying those things?"

"I regret nothing," Jaxson informed.

"Of course you don't. Let me guess, unprofessional?" Éclair assumed.

"Actually no. Life is too short to regret things. That, and I kind of find your head smacks nice," Jaxson informed, seeing Ricotta's eyes sparkle. "Not like that. It's and NCIS thing."

"NCIS?" Ricotta asked.

"What is that?" Éclair also wondered.

"Naval Crime Investigative Service. It's a real agency in America, but there is a show, fictional-ish, about some of the cases, and there is a character, Anthony DiNozzo, who always gets his head smacked by Gibbs, his boss, because of his antics," Jaxson explained.

"Sounds unprofessional," Éclair answered.

"The real NCIS is actually very professional. In the show they are also professional and have their own personality quirks, but just not that strange. I hope. Never met anyone from NCIS before. CIA and Homeland Security though, I could write a book on those stiffs," Jaxson added.

"I assume those are more American agencies?" Éclair assumed.

"Correct. I might say some of the run-ins I've had with them another time," Jaxson finished.

"So, when is the date Éclair? What are you going to let Jaxson rip off your body tonight?" Ricotta asked, Jaxson sighing.

 _'Please stop making everything about sex Ricotta,'_ Jaxson ironically thought.

"That is a secret," Éclair smirked, Jaxson whipping his head to look at Éclair.

 _'What the fuck? She isn't serious, is she?'_ Jaxson mentally panicked, trying to figure out what Éclair was planning. However, Jaxson isn't quite sure what he was reading from her.

"And so is where we are going. Éclair won't tell me anything," Jaxson added.

"Éclair, you realize that Jaxson might not have anything to wear, and will most likely have to find something, and then patch any holes in it, right?" Ricotta spoke, Éclair realizing this.

"You might want to get something that can soaked and not be uncomfortable," Éclair informed Jaxson, who nodded, heading out to find something.

"I'll also find something formal so that I won't have to later," Jaxson replied, heading out to get something that matched the description Éclair gave him. "Wetsuit seems like a good choice if trunks aren't available."

/-/3 Hours Later\\-\

"So, can you tell me where we are going already?" Jaxson asked, Éclair simply smiling. "Please? I'm completely clueless, and I swear this place seems familiar."

"Just a little more. You did bring the bag I hope," Éclair responded, completely dodging the question, which Jaxson did notice.

"I did bring the bag. But that doesn't mean you need to dodge the question," Jaxson commented, Éclair pulling him out to a part of the river he hadn't seen, and there was a small hut on the other side, Jaxson realizing that they were in a secluded spot.

"I see why you didn't tell me about this place. It's breathtaking," Jaxson spoke, not caring that they were alone. "We should come here more often. Clear water, rocks on one side and I can see some fine sand on the other side near the hut. I kind of want to know how you found this place."

"We actually trained here during the summer once. It was just Yuki, Noir, Shinku and myself. It's not that far from where we met up a few days ago," Éclair informed.

Jaxson backed up to the tree line, and broke into a sprint. Right before his foot would have hit the water, he jumped over the river, doing a little flip just to add some style, landing on the soft sand. He placed the bag down, and took off his shirt, showing Éclair his toned body again. He had on swim trunks, the last pair that they had without a hole near his rear. It was mainly white, with two blue lines on his left side, not even going all the way across, each one going part way around the front and back. Éclair saw the scar on his back, and was wondering about it.

"How did you get that scar?" Éclair asked, joining Jaxson.

"Oh, this ol' thing? Since I tried to lay low at school, I got into a fight, and the guy pulled a knife on me, and I didn't react fast enough and he got me. No epic behind it," Jaxson informed, revealing the story behind the scar on his back. "Though with the scar that will be left behind by the lycanthrope will be one for the books."

"Does it hurt? Your back?" Éclair continued.

"Happened during middle school. About four, five years ago. I only know it is there because I can somewhat feel it when touch it," Jaxson informed. "But no pain at all. Well, not anymore. First year it hurt like a bitch, the following six months it stung whenever something touched it."

"So what you're saying is that it is fully healed and you don't have to worry about it, right?" Éclair confirmed.

"I was in two war games, a demon skirmish, and training. I'm pretty sure that it is fully recovered," Jaxson answered, looking at the water, judging how deep it was. Deepest was at his waist about, and he smiled. "Oh, should we eat here or at home?"

"There are some fish upstream that we can catch for dinner," Éclair informed.

"Excellent. Time to actually put this to use," Jaxson spoke, walking into the stream, falling into the water, floating to the top, relaxing on his back. The stream wasn't that strong, so he stayed where he was, closing his good eye to avoid losing his vision before regaining it. He closed both eyes, but it was only noticeable on one side. Éclair took off her shirt and shorts wearing a white top and white shorts. She walked over to Jaxson, and decided to play a little. She pushed his stomach down, causing him to open his eyes, seeing a mischievous smile on Éclair's face. He wasn't moved that much, as he was still floating. He pulled Éclair down, sinking both of them, Éclair on top of Jaxson under the water, both emerging for air second after as it caught them off guard.

Jaxson looked at Éclair, seeing her in her swimwear. Éclair noticed this, and decided to play to it. She struck a pose, looking at Jaxson, Jaxson smiling, and started to laugh, Éclair fuming once he started to laugh. A quick smack to the head fixed it, Jaxson calming down.

"Sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. Talk about hitting it deep in left field," Jaxson apologized. "I was confused, and unsure. Laughing was not the best option. But you did look nice doing that. But you know you don't need to try so hard around me."

Jaxson pulled Éclair close, and kissed her, Éclair happily returning it. They were engaged in a make out session, their tongues dancing, exploring the other's mouth.

"You go girl!" a female called out, causing them to break apart.

"Goddamn it Ricot- Millhiore?" Jaxson cursed, surprised to see her here.

"Hime-sama? What are you doing here?" Éclair asked, surprised to see her there.

Jaxson saw Shinku emerging from the tree line. "Hero," he sourly spoke, not liking that they just ruined a moment they were having.

"Assassin," Shinku replied with a tone just as friendly.

"Touchy," Jaxson responded..

"What?" Shinku asked, confused.

"What?" Jaxson spoke with no hesitation, Tactical nuke in 3…

"So, what brings you two out here?" Éclair asked again, since she was interrupted by her white haired mate. 2…

"We thought we would come here and enjoy the scenery," Shinku answered. 1…

"Afraid I might have made an untimely entrance, resulting in my second act of coitus interruptus?" Jaxson asked, Éclair smacking the back of his head. Jaxson's face had a smile on it, regretting nothing. When he looked up, he noticed that they were blushing and looking away from each other. "That was meant to be a joke. One where you wouldn't act like I was right."

More silence.

"Ricotta?" Jaxson asked.

"Right before _it_ ," Millhiore confirmed.

"Note to self, remove surveillance spiders and revoke tablet," Jaxson spoke to himself, only Éclair hearing him, earning him another smack. "I bugged it once, and forgot to remove my equipment. I'll do it tomorrow," he whispered to Éclair.

"So, what are you two up to out here all alone making out?" Millhiore asked, trying to embarrass Jaxson.

"Enjoying nature and each other's company," Jaxson answered before Éclair could make them think otherwise. "A date."

/-/3 Hours Later\\-\

Jaxson was standing in the stream with a spear, Shinku sitting on a rock with a fishing rod. Right now, they were fishing, Jaxson preferring spear fishing over using a rod.

"So, what do you like about Éclair?" Shinku asked Jaxson.

"She looks at me like I'm a human and not a monster, despite knowing my past," Jaxson answered, keeping his eye on the stream for any fish swimming close enough to spear. "She's kind, cute, and being around her just, feels right."

"Just cute?" Shinku questioned.

"Cute isn't a word I throw around easily. Beautiful I've thrown around many times," Jaxson explained.

"Usually it's the other way around," Shinku commented.

"And you would be right. However, as a former assassin, I would have to go undercover at times as a date for a girl who was close to my target," Jaxson started. "But I was training to do that naturally, as it was a problem for me. Guess I won't need that skill anymore."

"True," Shinku spoke simply, Jaxson thrusting the spear in the water and back out before he could even blink, spearing two fish at once. "That is actually impressive."

"My record stands at three at once. I almost matched the record just now," Jaxson informed.

"Another question, why do you prefer spear fishing?" Shinku asked.

"It requires more patience than the way you are doing it. Also a way for the mind and body to become one for some, or so I've heard," Jaxson explained. "Time to cook these guys."

"So, how are things with Jaxson?" Millhiore asked Éclair, curious as to their relationship.

"We are actually getting along great. Though he says and does stupid things every now and then, it is part of his awkward charm," Éclair answered. "He seems to know just what to say when I'm feeling down or when I'm mad at him. But it still feels like he's keeping his distance."

"How? He seems like he is always there for you and loves you unconditionally," Millhiore commented.

"I know. But it seems like he is hiding something, or he's just keeping his distance should I somehow hurt him," Éclair answered.

"And do you?" Millhiore asked.

"Of course not. At least not intentionally. The point is I would never knowingly hurt him. I want to help him, but I can't," Éclair informed.

"Hey!" Jaxson called, waving to the two girls, grabbing their attention.

"Huh. I guess Jaxson does spear fish," Éclair noticed, seeing two fish on his spear.

"Is there anything he can't do?" Millhiore questioned.

"Knowing him, he might say bearing a child, or something that only us females can do," Éclair smiled.

"How's everything going? Did we keep you waiting too long?" Jaxson asked.

"Nope. Just out of curiosity, is there anything you can't do?" Millhiore questioned.

"Take a dick in a vagina, since I have no vagina," Jaxson answered, earning him a head smack. A smile was on his face after he was smacked, knowing that that answer would earn him one.

"Can you not say something like that?" Éclair asked.

"I could, but that would make you wonder if I were really myself," Jaxson informed. "Let's get this dinner cooking, shall we?"

"Don't think that you won't pay for that answer when we get home," Éclair whispered.

"Kinky," Jaxson replied, earning him his fourth smack that day alone.

/-/1 Hour After Dinner\\-\

"So," Jaxson asked, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are we heading back? Or staying here tonight? Sun's already gone for the day."

"We should stay here. Not risk monsters attacking up on our way back at night," Éclair answered, the couple heading into the hut.

"Let me just get rid of these then," Jaxson spoke, removing the swim trunks he had on. He now was almost completely naked, and all it would take is a mishap with the towel to cause him to be exposed.

"Can you please put something on? I don't want that on my rear while sleeping," Éclair asked, Jaxson opening the bag. He knew that should they be a while, and extra set of clothes would be a good idea. He took out a tank top and boxers, putting them on before removing the towel. "Thank you."

"You might want to change as well. Don't want to get sick while sleeping, now do we. I'll turn around," Jaxson suggested, turning around.

There was a silence, Jaxson sighing. "You didn't think to bring an extra set of clothes, did you?"

"I thought we would be home by then," Éclair answered.

"Luckily for you, I thought ahead. I packed some in the bag," Jaxson answered, Éclair looking in the bag, and saw an extra set of clothes for her, quickly changing.

"Jaxson?" Éclair started, Jaxson turning around. "Is there something stopping you from a relationship with me?"

"Why would you think that? I love you, I truly mean that," Jaxson answered.

"I know. But it just feels like there is a wall still there at times. Why is that?" Éclair asked.

Jaxson was genuinely confused, and his face showed it. It took him a second before answering. "Sure I had my walls up when first coming here, as well as yourself. But after my walls came down I've never hidden anything from you. That would hurt more than I would ever want. If it were up to me, I'd never hurt you intentionally."

"But we spar, and with you training us, a scratch or two is expected," Éclair replied. "But it still feels like there is something you're not telling me."

"I'm not aware of anything like that. I told you about my now deceased sister, my old life, and those were the only things I know of that are important," Jaxson explained.

"What about the other stuff? What you were like when you weren't killing?" Éclair asked.

"I was training for the next job. I didn't really have much else to do. Not only did they take me in, but they gave me a home when I had none. On occasion I listened to music. Anything that caught my ear. I'm not that picky when it comes to music," Jaxson answered. "Can we not talk about this anymore? I love you, and would give my life for you if it ever comes down to that."

"Okay. It seems like I was worried about nothing," Éclair sighed, walking up to Jaxosn, kissing his cheek. "I love you too Jaxy."

"Please never call me that again," Jaxson requested. "It sounded bad."

"It sounded better in my head," Éclair admitted. "But I do love you. We should probably get to bed now if we want to get back at a decent hour tomorrow."

"Okay love," Jaxson agreed, the two laying down, cuddling each other, soon falling asleep.

* * *

 **AND DONE! I HOPE THIS WAS AS GOOD AT READ AS IT WAS TO WRITE! SORRY ABOUT THE WEIRD ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER. BUT IT IS NECESSARY TO THE STORY'S PLOT! EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER. MUCH LATER. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! BEEN PLAYING AS DIFFERENT FRAMES IN WARFRAME TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THE WARFRAME STORY I HAVE GOING BETTER. ALSO THE CLAN EVENTS AND RAZORBACK NEEDED IMMEDIATE ATTENTION, BUT I ALREADY HAD THIS ALMOST DONE! AND NOW IT IS! i HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Dating a Demon

Jaxson was doing pushups along with some of the knights for both Biscotti and Galette, since they wanted to be able to move more freely like Jaxson, so he agreed to let them join him in his morning training he did on his own. He was leading by example and not instructing them. After the ten sets of twenty he had them do with him, he jumped up and started to limber up. He looked to see the knights finish up the sets, and smirked.

"Okay. I'll start it off easy for you guys. Two laps around the city. Follow me," Jaxson informed, starting at a rather fast jogging pace, the knights following. After the first lap, which was almost two easy, they started to feel the toll it had, as the armor started to weigh some down and slow them down. "Pick up the pace!"

After Jaxson made it back, he simply sat down, and closed his eyes, meditating. The knights wondered what he was doing, as the only people to see him do that were the demon hunting squad he was going to be training soon. After thirty minutes, he got up, feeling mentally ready for the rest of the day.

"Hello Jaxson," Éclair whispered, wrapping her arms around Jaxson form behind.

"Morning Éclair. How did you sneak up on me?" Jaxson wondered, since it was near impossible to sneak up on him, and he preferred to do the sneaking around.

"I've been doing some training of my own," Éclair whispered sending a chill down Jaxson's spine, a devilish smile on her face.

"I can't wait to see how your training pays off," Jaxson smiled, kissing her cheek.

"You would think they would get a room," a Galette knight whispered to a Biscotti knight.

"You'll get used to seeing that," the Biscotti knight replied, two knives cutting some of their hairs.

"Did I hear you two want to go up against me?" Jaxson spoke, an evil aura surrounding him that everyone sensed.

"Jaxson," Éclair spoke, Jaxson facing her, his aura practically flipping a full one hundred and eighty degrees. "Play nice. One would think that you would know to get along with others."

"Sorry. But you two," Jaxson apologized, directing his attention to the two knights. "Face me in combat." Éclair punched his arm, Jaxson sighing. "Okay fine. I'll let you two off with a warning."

"So, want to do something fun?" Éclair asked Jaxson, blushing a bit when she asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Jaxson wondered.

"First a bit of combat practice," Éclair informed.

"Live demonstration? Sure," Jaxson started, turning towards the knights who wer talking about them a second ago. "Pay attention. You might learn a thing or two."

Jaxson grabbed a single sword from the weapon rack, spinning it to test the weight to see if it was a good match. He then grabbed a spear, which everyone including Éclair thought was a weird choice to accompany a sword, even for Jaxson. Jaxson sheathed the sword, taking the spear as his starting weapon. He went to the opposite side of the training area, making sure to put some distance between Éclair and him. He held the spear like a pole arm, and put his left hand out, motioning for Éclair to come at him. Éclair drew her daggers and charged at Jaxson, who noticed her speed had increased. At the last possible second, Jaxson maneuvered around Éclair, intentionally letting her break off the spearhead, making it a pole arm instead of a spear. He stood behind Éclair, and jumped back twice before repositioning his staff. He charged Éclair with the staff, and used the blunt end that wasn't broken to hit her stomach, and shot the same end towards her face. Éclair had already recovered from the stomach blow and chopped a good chunk off of the staff, Jaxson left with a wooden stick practically. Tossing the stick away, he drew the blade, using his left hand which Éclair found odd, as Jaxson was right hand dominant in combat. Jaxson rushed Éclair, running past her and dropped down as he ran past Éclair. Some of the knights saw what he did, and were impressed.

The sword returned to his dominant hand, with the broken spearhead in his left, holding it in a reverse grip. Jaxson and Éclair were scanning each other, trying to figure out what the other would do. Jaxson and Éclair charged at the same time, all four weapons clashing, locked in what looked like a stale mate. Jaxson knew that the makeshift dirk wasn't the ideal weapon, and knew he would have to pull back to save the weapon, or push even more and break it, and possibly get his arm cut. Jaxson pushed Éclair back, and flipped over her, bringing the sword to her neck from behind.

 _'Preform Helm Splitter is now off my bucket list,'_ Jaxson thought, sheathing the sword. Éclair doing the same with her daggers.

"You are getting more and more crafty," Éclair informed.

"And you are also improving. I can't afford to be reckless around you anymore," Jaxson complimented.

"Like you were before," Éclair joked, Jaxson returning the sword to the rack, along with the sheath. "So, now that you've done your morning training, do you want to go somewhere?"

"I'm game. Where do you have in mind?" Jaxson asked.

"Just follow me," Éclair spoke, dragging Jaxson off.

 _'This feels strangely nostalgic for some reason,'_ Jaxson thought. _'Why though?'_ Jaxson pushed the thought aside, deciding to enjoy the date instead of question himself. He found himself being dragged to his and Éclair's place, Éclair unlocking the door, Jaxson closing it.

"Care to tell me what you have in mind?" Jaxson asked, wanting to know how he should prepare for. All he saw next was all but expected. Éclair started to strip down in front of Jaxson, knowing full well that Jaxson was looking. Jaxson's initial reaction would be to cover or close his eyes, or avert his gaze. He found himself unable to, as Éclair stopped once she was in her undergarments.

"Turn around," Éclair spoke, Jaxson walking past her and into their bedroom, sitting on the bed, wondering what was going on. Two things were running through his mind. The first was that strange sense of déjà vu he's been having. The second one; is Éclair was about to do what he was thinking? All he knew is that Éclair was taking a while, wondering if Éclair was mentally preparing, or was doing that to tease him. Jaxson took off his shirt as he wasn't sure what was going to happen. He looked out the window, seeing his salamander walking through the town, people used to the amphibious animal wandering around. Éclair coughed, grabbing Jaxson's attention, making him turn his head, seeing Éclair dressed in his clothes, a rare sight for him. She was wearing his shirt he packed before landing here, which was a black shirt with the Triforce and bird on it in white, and a pair of his pants.

"I'm not going to ask why, only because you look good in them," Jaxson complimented.

"I figured to hold off of anything serious until you can properly see. Speaking of which, when is the bandage coming off?" Éclair smiled, sitting next to him, handing him the shirt he had taken off.

"I'm going in tomorrow to get it looked at again, and possibly get them replaced if they don't come off. Either way, I can assume we are going out today on a casual day?" Jaxson smiled, taking his armor off, which was very little, putting on his shirt and pants that Éclair hadn't used. He looked at Éclair, seeing the pants were loose on her, so he grabbed a belt. "You might want to use this if you don't want other people to see your unmentionables."

"Okay. Say, have you ever dated before?" Éclair asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Like I said once before, I rarely had time for those kind of things, though I'm having some strange sense of déjà vu recently. I can't remember anything though. I've never dated, so I don't know why I have that strange feeling," Jaxson informed, scratching his head.

"Maybe you've had a dream of dating and now that you are things feel familiar," Éclair suggested.

"Could be. I don't even remember what I dreamt of back there," Jaxson informed. Éclair took his face in her hands, and made him look at her.

"If it pains you to think about your previous life, don't think about it. You're here now, and you have someone who loves you," Éclair smiled, Jaxson taking her hands in his.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that," Jaxson smiled, their faces inching closer together until they met, both exploring the other's mouth with their tongues. They broke after a minute, a trail of their mixed saliva remaining for a second before it seemingly vanished. They then moved closer again, but this time had their foreheads against each other, looking at their partner's eyes.

"Let's go to Galette for lunch. I know that you've been looking forwards to having some fresh fish products," Éclair suggested.

"Sushi actually," Jaxson smiled, Éclair giving him a playful push. However, she pushed harder than she thought, Jaxson grabbing her out of instinct, both of them falling on the bed, Éclair on Jaxson's chest, blushing before seeing a scar she hadn't before.

"What is the story behind this scar?" Éclair asked, indicating one on his shoulder. It looked like a stab wound, and judging by the size, a painful one when it happened.

"Well, um," Jaxson started, realizing he could remember what caused that scar. "Huh. I usually know the stories behind my scars. All of them. But I don't remember this guy's story. When I remember, I'll let you know. Say, what is it like?"

"What is what like?" Éclair asked.

"Dating me? I can be real strange and I've been told I'm hard to get along with," Jaxson clarified.

"It is true. You can be hard to get along with at first, but once I got to know you, I realized that you were simply having trouble admitting your feelings. And besides, I like that about you. It gives me chances to see how serious you can be," Éclair admitted.

"Like you weren't a tsundere yourself?" Jaxson chuckled, Éclair gently punching his shoulder. "It's true. But I swear, I never expected to meet an angel and fall in love with her here."

"If I'm an angel, that would make you a demon," Éclair giggled.

"I'm a demon, eh?" Jaxson smirked, flipping them over, Jaxson now on top of Éclair. He kissed her before she could protest, and broke it after a few seconds. Éclair flipped them over again, now with her on top.

"It seems like this demon wants to fight," Éclair smirked, pinning him down before kissing him.

/-/30 Minutes Later\\-\

"We should probably leave soon," Jaxson suggested, both him and Éclair panting. They had been trying to be the dominant one kissing, and it had continued for quite a while. They were currently lying down, Éclair lying on top of him, resting her head on his chest.

"Once you put a shirt on. That was intense though. You must have a lot of stamina," Éclair suggestively smiled, Jaxson ruffling her hair a bit.

"Not yet. Soon maybe. I don't want to hurt you or force you into an uncomfortable position or force you into a situation you aren't ready for," Jaxson answered her grin, Éclair getting off of him. Jaxson grabbed the shirt he got while here.

 _'I need to get some more clothes since I'm staying here. I'll ask Éclair to help me. I do want to be presentable and have good armor for the games when they come around,'_ Jaxson thought, walking outside with Éclair. He spotted a flyer, and took a look at it before Éclair dragged him away from said flyer.

"What? I wanted to read the flyer," Jaxson complained.

"No," Éclair answered sternly.

"Can you tell me what it is then?" Jaxson requested.

"A tournament," Éclair answered.

"Why don't you want me in it?" Jaxson questioned.

"Leo-sama will be wed to the winner," Éclair answered.

"That would have made me forefeet instantly," Jaxson informed. "No point in entering. But I would like to watch it."

"It's in a few weeks, so we can go then. So, ready for our lunch date?" Éclair asked. Before Jaxson could answer, his stomach responded with a growl. "You must be hungry today. Maybe later we can-"

"No. Health first, then possibly. Have you forgotten about my eye?" Jaxson questioned, Éclair shaking her head. "Good. Because it would be a shame to have to further delay having some fun."

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE RATHER SHORT CHAPTER. BUT THE FORESHADOWING IS REAL! I WANT TO SAY SO MUCH, BUT I'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE FIRST ARC IS FINISHED (HOPING TO MAKE THIS GO TO 20 BEFORE PUTTING UP THE NEXT ARC)! BIG PLANS PEOPLE. BIG PLANS. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT! I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME MORE CHAPTERS IN BEFORE THIS UPDATE, BUT I COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO MAKE IT WORK. ANYWAYS, ARC 2 STARTS ROUGHLY ONE YEAR AFTER ARC 1. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY INTRODUCING SOME KEY PLAYERS IN THIS UPCOMING ARC, SO NO DOG DAYS CHARACTERS JUST YET. ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Arc II: Complications

Chapter 1: Cheslea Harpvok and Tauno Siblings

"I'm in position. I can't see the target," a 32 year old woman spoke, wearing a tight body suit, carrying a Dragunov SVU-A rifle, looking through the scope towards a building. She also had two curved blades, both blood stained from almost five years ago, and a silenced black Desert Eagle.

"Calm down Panther. Remember we came early to make sure we got him before he can testify against our client," a voice reminded her over a radio.

"I know. You have the remote sniper in position as well?" Panther asked.

"Just loading the bullet in the rifle. Same model as your rifle, and it has a blank in it so we run a much lower risk of getting caught," her partner informed. "I'll be in this room while you take the shot. I'll make sure that a bullet goes through the window here so it looks like the shooter was in this room. Not going to leave the casing here either."

"Good. Hold on, I see movement," Panther informed, looking through. "That's our target. I have a shot. On my mark."

She took a breath, and had her finger over the trigger.

"Now."

Three shots went off, Panther moving out once the target fell, along with her partner, who collected the casing from his pistol. They met up at the roof, jumping away on the rooftops away from the courthouse, making sure that they had enough distance.

"Great work Panther. I can see that you are serious about these assassinations," her partner informed. "What happened when you were silent for those five months?"

She whipped out her Desert Eagle, and shot him point blank in the forehead, ending him instantly.

"A failed contract," she answered, collecting her casing. "Thank you for your service. I'll be collecting the payment now."

/-/Eight Hours Later\\-\

"Sir, Chelsea Harpvok is here to see you," a security guard informed, a woman entering the room. She had a black Desert Eagle strapped to her lower leg, and two karambit knives at her fore arms: both United Cutlery Honshu karambits with four inch blades and a rainbow-like finish, both of which were blood stained. Her current clothes consisted of gray cargo pants and a white shirt. Her black and blonde hair was done in a ponytail, and her left blue eye and her green right eye were gazing into the man's soul. The black hair was just above her right eye, and was her most notable feature. He had become used to the gaze, as he had essentially brought her up after finding and saving her life nearly five years ago.

"How are you doing my daughter?" he asked, Chelsea sitting down in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Excellent. The nanobots don't seem to be acting up," Chelsea answered.

"I don't think they will. But I think it is strange how they have not replicated what that man took from you, but shaped something new," he mulled over.

"So, did I get any mail while I was out?" Chelsea asked.

"Ah yes. This came to you. An invitation to a meeting in Japan. It sounds promising. The date is in a month. They are leaving ample time for a response. I'll leave the choice to you. It was sent to me by a good friend of mine by the name of Ichiro Osamu. He is looking for people to test the world's first stable wormhole. The choice is entirely yours though," he spoke, handing her a letter.

"I see you scanned the letter before handing it to me. Let me see the specifics," Chelsea accepted the letter, opening it. She read over it, seeing everything her adoptive father spoke of. Upon further inspection, she saw that it was a rescue mission for a single man contracted by someone by the name of Banshee. The letter left out the name of the rescue target, but she knew who it was due to the name on the letter. It was also a hefty amount of money offered, three million USD for the safe return of the man. She smiled, and folded the letter, closing her eyes. "I'll finally get to see you again Jaxson Amber," she whispered. She opened her eyes, looking at her father. "I'll go. I need to present this letter as it is also the only way into the meeting point, as it is locked up tight."

"I understand. Should we get the jet ready so you have time to sight see as well?" Chelsea's father asked.

"That would be terrific. Let me just pack a few things. We can only have one duffel bag at most. I'll go pack now," Chelsea informed, a skip in her step now.

 _'Finally. After all this time, I will get my revenge on you, and do what you did to me, and finally kill you,'_ Chelsea evilly smiled, heading to her room to pack. Opening her door, her room was the last thing one would expect to see as a girl's room. The usual things were there: a bed, a desk and computer, and some typical furnishings. However, on one wall that used to be bare, was one picture, with red strings going from place to place, and other people's pictures, news articles, classified operations she got her hands on, with all but two crossed out.

Jaxson Amber and Chase Parker.

She was intent on killing them, as she has killed every other lead that got her to where she was now. Making sure to let Jaxson know that she had killed everyone that he was close to.

/-/Meanwhile\\-\

Two men were going at it, parrying, blocking, and countering every punch the other was delivering. They were siblings Damien and Sampson Tauno, and currently, they were training to become the top mercenaries so that they could get out and see the world, and not watch their lives fade away. Damien, the younger of the siblings, landed a right hook, and then started a barrage of punches, not giving his brother any room to breathe. Finishing with an uppercut, Sampson was hanging onto the ropes, panting heavily.

"You put up a damn good fight," Sampson smirked. Sampson Tauno, the older of the two brothers at 32 years of age, had short brown hair, green eyes, and had on a black tank top and gym shorts. He was currently barefoot, as was his brother. Damien Tauno was only 29 and had his hair a little longer, and wore the same thing as his brother, along with a black headband tied around his forehead.

"I have to. You keep getting tougher. Let's eat dinner, then some video games. Sound alright?" Damien asked.

"Yup. Oh, the mail came and there was a letter addressed to both of us," Sampson informed, the two sitting down on the couch, Sampson handing him the letter. "I'll let you read it."

"Thanks. If it's another bill, I'll kill you," Damien smiled, opening the letter. "This looks like an invitation."

"What does it say?" Sampson asked, the two siblings reading the letter. Once they finished, they looked at each other.

"Dude, this is our big break. Three million and an adventure," Damien smirked.

"Three million per person or total? I am all for the adventure, but we need to be compensated as well," Sampson reminded.

"Who cares? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Going across a wormhole to an entirely new world to humans is not something you can simply pass up," Damien argued, opening his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sampson asked, feeling like he knew the answer.

"I have one thousand left in my account. I know of someone who can get us there before the meeting time and still have money left over," Damien informed.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," Sampson sighed.

"You in or what?" Damien asked.

"Someone has to cover your ass," Sampson replied, looking over the letter. "Hold up. Look at this."

Damien looked at what Sampson directed his attention to. "What? We can only use old weapons? Like weapons used before firearms? What kind of place are we going to?"

"I'm guessing that it might just be a parallel world, and they don't have rifles, and that might end up causing chaos. You took an archery class a few years ago, right?" Sampson confirmed.

"I still have the bow. I'll get ready. I know you're decent with a katana, so pack your weapons. We will leave in the morning so we aren't groggy as fuck," Damien informed, placing the letter on the coffee table, making note that it was there.

* * *

 **SO, THERE ARE THREE KEY PLAYERS SO FAR, AND OBVIOUSLY SOMEONE IS OBSESSED. BUT THEY HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO EVERYONE! I MEANT TO POST THIS THREE DAYS AGO, I REALLY DID, BUT LIFE HAPPENED. NOW, I HAVE TO REPLACE THE CAR BATTERY, AND I AM GOING TO BE HURTING ON FUNDS UNTIL MY NEXT PAY PERIOD. ANYWAYS, I WILL BE UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY NEXT WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting and First Contact

"Finally!" Damien shouted, getting off the plane, Sampson walking behind him.

"Calm down. Remember, this isn't America," Samson reminded, taking hold of Damien's collar. "And we want to keep a low profile."

"I know. Trump isn't here," Damien joked. They went to the luggage claim, and took their duffle bags, checking to make sure everything was fine. Damien's bow and arrows were unharmed, as was Sampson's sword. They didn't take the weapons out for good reasons, and headed out. They looked at the letter, Damien pulling up the address on his phone, seeing that it was too far to walk, over three hundred miles.

"Damn it," Sampson swore, Damien sighing.

"Well, might as well catch a cab. Luckily I converted some of my USD to yen before leaving. I'll get us a cab," Damien informed.

"How much USD do you have remaining?" Sampson asked.

"None. I figured that we wouldn't mind that small loss once we get paid after the job," Damien answered.

"Geez," Sampson sighed, wondering how his brother could be so reckless.

"Relax. I'll get us a cab to the train, and we take the train to the nearest station and walk the rest of the way. I think if we explain the situation to them they'd be willin' to let us stay," Damien explained.

"And if they don't?" Sampson inquired.

"They better," Damien informed, hailing a cab.

/-/Five Hours Later\\-\

"Sir, there are people here. They say they're here for the meeting," someone informed Chase and Ichiro.

"The meeting isn't for another month. Send them up anyway. Best to see their gear now rather than later to make sure they followed instructions," Chase informed.

"I also took the liberty of inviting the daughter of my good friend. She's a master in her line of work," Ichiro informed Chase.

"We need him alive in order to save your ass," Chase reminded.

"She's never failed any mission. Cut her some slack. They are currently sight seeing here in Japan now," Ichiro informed. "I have her dossier on file. I'll get it for you now if you wish."

"Get me the dossier on the people here right now. I need to make sure they are fit for the job," Chase said.

"I have all the dossiers of all the people we sent invites to. I priced it high to ward off the ones who are only looking for easy jobs. Thin out the competition and get the best. Only ten people in the world know of this," Ichiro informed, seeing two American enter the room with the guard.

"Who are they?" Chase asked Ichiro.

"Siblings Damien and Sampson Tauno. Outstanding records, and they seem to only take jobs that challenge them," Ichiro informed.

"So, you two are brothers?" Chase asked.

"Guilty," Damien answered. "Um listen, we don't have a place to stay, and I was wondering if we could stay here until we are deployed."

"His idea, not mine," Sampson spoke, not getting involved with it yet.

"Weapons. What are they?" Chase inquired.

Damien opened his duffel bag, removing the clothes he packed to cover and protect his bow. It was a recurve bow, with a navy blue stain finish, and the arrows were steel tipped, and he even had vials of different toxins.

"We want him alive," Chase reminded.

"Sleeping agents. I rarely use them on arrows but it works. Ingest it or get it into their blood stream and they are out cold," Damien informed. "I deal with the toxins in our family. Chemist really."

"I see. You came prepared. And what about you?" Chase looked at Sampson. He simply took out a katana, and showed it to Chase. "Nice blade. Any experience with it?"

"Plenty. I always take this baby with me," Sampson informed.

"Draw it," Chase demanded. "I want to see how sharp it is."

"Don't ask for a price, as I'm not selling it," Sampson spoke. He then drew the blade, revealing that it was white, and the blade worker's signature was in a blood red color, the two wondering how he got his hands on such a unique blade. "I can apply my brother's toxins and prevent any lives from being taken."

"That is quite the blade there. Where did you get it?" Ichiro asked.

"I requested it myself, and asked the maker to use a name they would never use again," Sampson informed.

"It's almost as sharp as my partner's blades. You might want to sharpen it while you wait here," Chase spoke.

"Wait, we can stay?" Damien confirmed.

"Unless you have somewhere else to go," Chase replied.

"Thank you," Damien thanked. "Where will we be staying?"

"Find a place and make yourself comfortable," Chase smirked.

"I'll set up in that corner over there," Damien informed, taking his duffel bag and gear over to the corner, Sampson trying to find a place he could find himself sleeping in. He has a hard time sleeping on hard surfaces, unlike his brother who could sleep anywhere. Finding a somewhat good spot out of the way, he set up there. He knew he would have to make the best of the situation, as he always had to when his brother did things like this.

/-/One Month Later\\-\

"Everyone that wanted to come is here. If they are late, they missed their chance," Chase informed everyone, five files in his possession. There were five people in front of him as well, two which he tested and knew their capabilities. They were the Tauno brothers, who spent the last month training and prepping for the mission. Damien was busy creating more sleeping agents, including a sedative that was administered the old way, but much stronger than what is on both markets.

"I'll assume that you all are wondering how the payment will be handled. Ichiro and I have discussed it, and agreed that three million was appropriate. For each of you. Everyone will get what they were promised, as long as you collect the target alive," Chase started, making sure they knew to bring him in breathing. He opened Damien's file first.

"Damien Tauno. Obtained his PhD in chemistry at the age of twenty-five, and your toxins expert. He has provided the sleeping agents for this mission and support," Chase informed.

"I only have enough for five grams for each of you moment. Liquid or powder, I have both," Damien interrupted, letting them know his inventory. He also had on his gear. Light armor with his quiver on his back, and a standard combat knife at his waist, his bow resting on the crate he was sitting on. His headband was part of his gear. He also had on steel toed combat boots.

"Frank Harrison. Demolitions expert. He has agreed to use only tactical explosives and grenades in order to bring home our agent," Chase added. Frank Harrison was a man of thirty seven, putting him at the oldest man on the mission into the place. Messy black hair, he had a beard and mustache combo, and had black hands, as they were stained with gunpowder and other explosives that can be made or acquired in bulk. He currently had on his gear, which was what one would see a military person wearing, except he had all sorts of explosives in place of weapons. He too had a combat knife, as a precaution should he run out of explosives.

"Sampson Tauno. Tactical master, he should be the one to consult should you coordinate a group attack. He is knowledgeable in more than just combat situations, and uses a special sword should things get dicey." Sampson also had on his gear, which looked identical to Damien's, expect his lower body also had some protection, as he was usually engaged in close quarters.

"Hayley McGee. Close combat expert and adept with any and every weapon known to man. She will be assisting those on the front lines, and will most likely be the one using Damien Tauno's powders to knock out our target and anyone in her way. Watch you back around her though. Says that she can be a flight risk to certain teams." Hayley McGee was a younger woman at thirty years with red hair and brown eyes. Her gear was simple: a flak jacket, boots, and cargo pants. Her hair was in a pony tail as she didn't want it to get in the way during the mission.

"Chelsea Harpvok," Chase froze, making sure he read that right. Everyone was confused when he moved over to Ichiro, pulling him out of the room. At best they heard incoherent yelling from both parties. After a good five minutes, the two re-entered, appearing to be calm. "Chelsea Harpvok. A skilled assassin who, in my professional and personal opinion, should not be on the mission. I'll warn you all now. Should she attempt to take the target's life, whether she succeeds or not, you have permission to eliminate her at any and all costs."

Everyone but Chelsea was confused, but when they looked at Chase, they saw a death glare being thrown in her direction, making it clear that something happened.

"Also, she has nanobots in her body, so blowing her to pieces should do the trick should she attempt this. If she kills him, and you guys kill her, you'll be paid two million each. Keep a close eye on her," Chase added, the four now looking at her. They weren't going to let her jeopardize the mission, and she felt their glares.

"Relax. I want the three million just like all of you. I'll behave," Chelsea spoke.

"Kill him once you get back, I'll personally see you tortured and I'll execute you when I see fit. Nothing will change this," Chase warned. Everyone was now wondering what went down between Chelsea and either Chase or their capture target.

"I promised to behave. Can't you trust me?" Chelsea asked.

"After what we uncovered and sent to every nation and organization, I'm surprised anyone could trust you, let alone take you in. They must be one heartless bastard," Chase growled, both in each other's face.

"I don't think you should be challenging me right now if you know what's good for you Chase. Remember, I can easily kill you and everyone here right now," Chelsea came back.

"Break it up!" Ichiro shouted, everyone looking at him. "Remember there is a job to do. You all have your assignments. Now get going before I personally oversee your deaths!"

Chase backed down, knowing that Ichiro could easily keep his word with all the tech he's seen. Chelsea smiled, knowing Chase couldn't do anything. A gunshot was heard, Chase holding his Glock, smoke coming from the barrel. He had shot right next to her right ear, the shot whizzing by her head, taking a few hairs.

"I could have easily hit you. But I think I should let him do the honors of killing you," Chase replied, everyone now terrified of Chase and his pinpoint accuracy. Chase walked over to a rather large machine that Ichiro was at. The two started up the portal, seeing a blue and yellow swirling disk. "Get going before I change my mind."

Chelsea entered first, winking at Chase. Chase had to resist going in to bash her skull open. Frank followed with Hayley, Damien having stopped Sampson, whispering something to him. After a short conversation, they followed the rest of their squad into the portal.

They found themselves inside a bamboo like forest, looking around. "I will say this now, so you all better listen. Should anyone kill anyone, I will kill you. We should assume that there is some kind of civilization," Sampson informed, looking at Chelsea.

"I'll behave. I promised, remember?" Chelsea reminded.

"And why don't I believe you?" Sampson questioned. "Hayley, keep a close eye on her. Damien will also be watching, though you don't want to be on his bad side."

Damien was already climbing one of the bamboo chutes, everyone but Sampson wondering how he was able to without breaking it. He scanned the area, stopping when he saw a castle. Quickly climbing down, he spoke. "There is a castle over in that direction. We should start there."

"You heard the man. Let's move," Sampson spoke, everyone following, since they had nowhere else to start. Before even five minutes passed, they came along a dirt road, and knew that there was intelligent life here. Damien took out a vail, and dipped an arrow in it, corking the vial and placing it back in its place on his belt. He held his bow and arrow at the ready, the five deciding to follow the path. Ten minutes later they saw a small peaceful house styled after Japanese houses, and relaxed a bit, Damien falling to the back so he could have a good shot should it be a trap. As they got closer, they saw a rather young looking woman drinking tea on the front step. However, Damien noticed something the others didn't even though he was in the back of the group.

He saw ears and a tail. He resisted the urge to squeal in joy and run up and give her a hug. Only his brother knew that he was a furry, and as he saw what his brother saw, he knew that Damien was internally losing his metaphorical shit with each passing second.

"Calm your shit Damien," Sampson spoke back, not even turning around. Everyone was baffled by this sudden statement, Chelsea assuming that it was because he was looking to bang the girl, and lose his virginity if he hadn't already. Only when they had gotten in the fence did they see the ears and tail, all of them now wondering if that was what was making him to lose previously mentioned metaphorical shit.

"Good day," she spoke, taking a sip of the tea. She saw them, and was a bit confused, seeing that they were humans from Earth. "Might I ask why you are here? I don't remember Jaxson mentioning anything about visitors."

"I'm Sampson Tauno. These are my companions Chelsea Harpvok, Frank Harrison, Hayley McGee, and Damien Tauno. Might we have your name?" Sampson introduced his team, indicating each one as he introduced them.

"I'm Hina Makishima. If you looking for Jaxson, you just missed him. He was training with everyone else up until an hour ago," Hina informed.

"Where might we find him?" Chelsea asked, Hina instantly detecting an inhuman bloodlust that matched, if not surpassed, Jaxson's in demon combat. And she looked completely normal and innocent.

"He can hardly sit still. I'd try the training grounds in the Biscotti Republic," Hina informed. "Oh, Miss Harpvok, might I ask you why I sense so much bloodlust coming from you?"

Everyone was kind of shocked that she sensed something like that, Chelsea even taking a step back in shock. She quickly regained her composure, and smiled. "It might be the majority of jobs I've taken. Jaxson and I shared a similar career if you must know."

"I could tell. But do you regret any of the families you've torn apart?" Hina asked.

"Not really. Besides, I'm already dead," Chelsea informed casually. Everyone was now baffled, wondering what she meant.

"If you are here to kill him, I will stop you here," Hina warned.

"We aren't here to cause trouble," Frank explained. Hina simply looked at him, finding that hard to believe. "I know it's hard to believe, but we are simply here to talk."

"She might not believe you since you have explosives all around you," Hayley informed. "But we really are here to talk to Jaxson. Someone known as Banshee asked us a favor."

"Banshee? There's a name I haven't heard in a while," Hina started.

 _'How famous are Chase and Jaxson?'_ Chelsea thought.

"He should be here again in five days. You are actually close to seeing one of the training exercises we had before Jaxson came here. Would you like to watch?" Hina offered.

"We will. How many days away is it?" Damien answered.

"Three days from now is when it will start. Of course, I will be involved in the skirmish," Hina added.

"Okay. Thank you. Guys, a word," Damien thanked, walking over to a rather far area so that Hina wouldn't hear him. "Okay, listen. If we charge in blindly, we would get our asses kicked, correct?"

"You all would," Chelsea answered.

"And you, as you haven't seen him in a while, and don't know what he's done here. This skirmish will allow us to observe him and figure out how we will approach him," Damien informed.

"Didn't Banshee say that Sampson was the tactical master?" Frank asked.

"I don't take all the credit. Besides, when it comes to infiltration, assassinations, and data gathering, which is what we usually do, my brother is the mastermind. However, I can plan ahead when lives are at stake that aren't supposed to be. Sampson does help with those," Damien revealed.

"So, what's the next move?" Chelsea asked.

"Find a place to stay. We already know his general area. We try to find a place today, and tomorrow, we will try to track him," Damien informed.

"Sounds like a plan. Why not here?" Chelsea wondered.

"The second he sees us, he will know something is up, and will most likely kill us," Damien sighed as if it were obvious. "And since something clearly happened between you two, we need to keep you two apart."

* * *

 **SO, THEY FINALLY ENTER. LIKE I SAID LAST TIME, ONE YEAR HAS PASSED, SO PEOPLE WILL BE ACTING DIFFERENTLY SINCE JAXSON HAS LEFT AN IMPACT ON MANY PEOPLE HE'S ENCOUNTERED. HOPEFULLY YOU WILL STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT i HAVE IN STORE FOR THIS STORY...**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY FOR A LATE UPLOAD! I WAS CAUGHT UP IN REAL LIFE BULLSHIT! JOB, SCHOOL, AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR MY COLLEGE PAPER WHICH IS DUE THE FIRST OF DECEMBER! ANYWAYS, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Plans and Preparations

"Repeat that Hina?" Jaxson asked, Éclair worried.

"A small group of five came here. They said Chase sent them to talk," Hina repeated the basics.

"He knows talking isn't my thing. I talk with my actions. He sent them to retrieve me. That is the only other reason," Jaxson informed.

"Are you sure? Chase might have actually sent them to check in on you. Trying to make sure you are alright," Millhiore offered her opinion.

"Hina, did they have weapons?" Jaxson asked.

"They did. They never drew them, although one girl was rather violent and almost drew her weapons," Hina reported.

"They are here to retrieve me. Let me think for a moment," Jaxson spoke, thinking of something he could do. "How many days away is the war game?"

"Two days away. We can't do much except hide you," Millhiore informed.

"I'd be a much easier target, and more than all the Biscotti Knights would have to stay here, and they would be slaughtered. I do like the idea of hiding though," Jaxson trailed off. "What if I hid in plain sight?"

"There isn't anyone in Biscotti that looks like you stupid," Éclair reminded.

"Who said I'd be hiding in Biscotti?" Jaxson smirked. "Millhiore, if you could, can you ask Leonmitchelli to come over with a guard and an extra cercle?"

"Are you insane?" Éclair asked. "Don't answer that. I already know the answer."

"I don't like it anymore than you, but I need to make sure that I am not found. I can easily pass myself as another sibling, or as either Gaul or Leonmitchelli. I need them here so that we may discuss the situation," Jaxson informed with complete seriousness, something they rarely saw outside of training.

"I was planning on meeting her later today. Would you like to join us? She is coming over here in a few hours," Millhiore asked.

"I'd like not to have to do this, but I have no other choice. I'll be here. In the meantime," Jaxson agreed, facing Éclair. "What do you say to a spar instead? I promise I'll make this up to you."

"Alright. I mean, I don't want to lose you. Not after everything we've been through," Éclair answered.

"I'll get my weapons," Jaxson smiled, getting up and heading out.

"You two seem to be doing great. So, how are things at home?" Millhiore asked, curious as to what they do.

"Well, on days we have off, he does train his mind and body in the morning before or after he makes breakfast. I've been getting up around the same time as he does so I can join him. Then, we come here to spar. After that, we spend the rest of the day being cute as Jaxson calls it. Spending time with each other, going on dates, sometimes just enjoying each other's company. Though on random days, he seems to not be found anywhere, and it tends to be around the war games. After the group training he vanished," Éclair informed Millhiore.

"That's because he's been practicing," Millhiore informed, realizing she just said something she should have said.

"What's he been practicing?" Éclair asked.

"Who said anything about Jaxson practicing?" Millhiore tried to cover up, failing miserably.

"What aren't you tell me?" Éclair demanded.

"All I can say is that he's been working hard for you," Millhiore answered.

"I'll ask Rico what he's up to," Éclair gave up, knowing that Millhiore wouldn't be revealing anything else. As soon as Éclair left the room, Millhiore let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that I was able to keep Jaxson plans a secret," Millhiore spoke.

"What exactly is Jaxson planning?" Hina asked.

"He has been practicing with me on stage. He had a good voice before, but he wants to sing for Éclair in front of everyone. And since Shinku will be here tomorrow, we planned our songs accordingly. Though he only wants two microphones and no background music," Millhiore smiled.

"That sounds nice. I wonder what he plans on doing?" Hina wondered.

/-/Three Hours Later\\-\

Jaxson was wondering what the hell he was looking at. He walked into Millhiore's room, seeing her treating Leonmitchelli like an actual cat. He had seen people treating others like relatives or even direct family, but never this.

"Is there any purpose for this?" Jaxson asked, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry," Leonmitchelli apologized, collecting herself.

"I understand that things are different in this world, but I've never seen anything like that," Jaxson continued. "Anyways, business first."

"Millhi already gave me a run down," Leonmitchelli spoke.

"Okay, what was it then?" Jaxson asked, Leonmitchelli nervously smiling. "I can tell you forgot. Try to keep up this time, as I will only say this once. The less that know about this, the better."

"Why is that?" Leonmitchelli asked.

"I will get to that in a second. As of right now, there are more people like me here.

However, they aren't here for the sights. Their objective is me, and they need me alive. Chase sent them, and has most likely told them to minimize casualties, which means no bloodshed. He has a sense of humanity, which is why he sent them and didn't come himself, as he would have killed about a dozen people already. Now, Millhiore has suggested I hide, but I had to disagree with just hiding, as that would make me an easy target. You got all that so far?" Jaxson started.

"So far. People are here for you, and you need to hide," Leonmitchelli answered.

"Good. I need to hide, but not in the traditional sense of the word. I plan on hiding in plain sight, _and_ partake in the war game and following events," Jaxson spoke, starting to connect the dots for her. "I figure that since there are similarities, I can do so."

"You want to hide in plain sight by becoming me I assume?" Leonmitchelli connected the dots.

"I don't want to, but I have no choice. I'm pretty sure that I can do so with your cooperation. They know where to look since Hina didn't see them as a threat after talking with them. I know this is a lot to ask of you," Jaxson confirmed.

"I see. How good are you at sewing?" Leonmitchelli asked.

"Horrendous. A pile of shit can sew better than I can," Jaxson answered.

"I could get us some help of you want," Millhiore replied.

"That's okay. It will take a few hours, and I'd rather not leave in the middle of the night. Come on, let's get going sister," Leonmitchelli smiled, Jaxson getting chills.

 _'I am regretting this already,'_ Jaxson thought, walking out with Leonmitchelli.

"Wait," Jaxson started, realizing something. "They could be watching the building. I'll need something to wear on the way out so they won't recognize me. How I look right now, I stick out like a sore thumb in the grass."

"I think I can help there," Millhiore smirked evilly, Jaxson regretting saying anything.

/-/Two Hours Later\\-\

"Come on, you don't have to be shy," Leonmitchelli smiled, leading Jaxson to the small group that came with her. And by small, it was all of Génoise and Gaul. And Jaxson wasn't shy.

He was mortified.

As of right now, Jaxson wasn't Jaxson. His temporary name was Kalani Galette des Rois (whenever Jaxson is in a dress as Kalani, I will use female pronouns and the female name just to keep myself from confusing myself. I can tend to do that when I write stuff like this. I've done it once published, and a few times unpublished, and the ones that confused the hell out of me were the ones where I didn't change anything, making it confusing as fuck. On with the story). She was currently in one of Millhiore's dresses against her own will, and had her hair in a bun with some of her hair hanging in front of her actual ears, which were hidden under the hair that wasn't in the bun. She had a pair of cat ears and tail made that looked real enough to make anyone think that she was actually related to the ruling siblings of Galette. She also had on a pink jacket with white fur as well, and heels on.

He had never disguised himself as a woman before, and vowed to never do so in the future. And the worst part was that they even changed out his undergarments as well. He was allowed to keep his weapons thankfully, but would need to train in order to figure out how to maneuver with the two new additions that were added to his chest. He had a decent voice that someone helped him develop for something, but he couldn't remember.

"Shy is an understatement," Kalani growled.

"Oh come on," Leonmitchelli smiled, pulling her along, the members of Génoise looking at Kalani, wondering how in a short time they were able to get Jaxson to look like he currently did. He no longer looked like he was from earth, but born and raised in Flognarde.

"I had my doubts about him," Jaune spoke, getting hit in the head by a rock which Kalani threw.

"Don't fucking try me," Kalani spat, everyone knowing not to say anything that she would perceive as an insult.

"Jaxson?" a familiar voice asked, Kalani freezing up.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kalani blushed, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her.

"Just promise me that you'll be alright. And I want a fair fight, alright?" Éclair smiled, closing her eyes.

"S-sure. Can you please let go? This is uncomfortable, as I am extremely new to this whole female thing," Kalani spoke, Génoise smiling at her. Éclair released her mate, and kissed her cheek, Kalani going completely red.

"Normal Jax and Fem Jax are polar opposites in normal situations," Jaune whispered to Gaul.

"No kidding. I'm finding it hard to believe that that is even him," Gaul added.

Another two rocks went flying, hitting Gaul and Jaune, Kalani hitting the exact same spot as before.

"I can see that the pinpoint accuracy is still there," Jaune complained, holding her forehead. "You could easily give Vert a run for her money."

"Please behave while you're away," Éclair requested, Kalani smiling, pulling Éclair into a hug, finding it hard due to her chest. But she didn't show it, and they shared their last hug for a while. "I love you." They pulled away, sharing another kiss.

"I know," Kalani spoke, Ecair sighing as she understood that reference since Jaxson had Shinku bring that movie over along with a DVD player so he could show her the Star Wars movie in question.

"Just one question. What should I call you now? I know calling you Jaxson wouldn't be a good idea," Éclair asked.

"Kalani," she answered.

"I guess I'll see you in two days on the field then Kalani. Don't hold back now," Éclair smiled.

"First I have to figure out how these work," Kalani spoke, getting on a cercle. "I'll make sure to give everyone a good show."

The five rode off towards their destination, where Kalani would get a better and matching wardrobe so she looked like Leonmitchelli's relative.

"So, how are things going to work now that you're a girl?" Jaune asked. "You know, the maintenance and all that."

"That's one once we get back," Kalani smiled. "Oh, and just so that we are clear on the story, I am Leonmitchelli's cousin. I was training on my own in the mountains until recently. That is all anyone knows publicly."

"So a rather choppy story with a ton of holes in it," Noir pointed out.

"I'd not jump to conclusions just yet my feline friend," Kalani informed. "You know how some of the incidents in the mountain areas have gone unexplained for a while, about twelve years now? And yes, I've done some reading while here."

"I see. And since the people who came here don't know that, they will have no reason to doubt you," Vert finished.

"Exactly," Kalani smiled. "It's genius."

"What should we call you then? I don't think that we can't not give you a nickname," Leonmitchelli informed.

"What about Lana?" Gaul suggested.

"There has already been a Star Wars reference already. I'm not making an Archer reference as well," Kalani denied the Archer reference.

"Archer? Like bow and arrow archer?" Vert asked.

"Never mind. But not Lana," Kalani informed. "Let's come back to that should anyone have any good nicknames."

"So, how are you holding up?" Leonmitchelli asked, changing the topic.

"I don't know how girls do it. This is uncomfortable as fuck," Kalani complained, seeing her new home on the twilight horizon. "When we get back to the castle, I'm having some input on the clothes. No way in hell am I wearing skirts and dresses all the time."

"Do you really think that that will be the case?" Leonmitchelli asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb. I can read you like a book right now," Kalani informed.

"Fine. But when we get there, first you'll be fitted for armor once you're in something for battle. You can explore until then though," Leonmitchelli spoke. "Though it would be a shame if someone let the secret slip."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Kalani asked, feeling threatened.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," Leonmitchelli smirked.

"Bitch. Fine. I'll play your game. Be warned though, karma will bite you in the ass later. And I speed up the process of karma," Kalani warned.

"That's a shame to hear," Leonmitchelli smirked.

"Fine. I won't do anything, just so long as you don't tell anyone. Happy?" Kalani submitted, wanting to make sure that the secret was kept.

"Now I am," Leonmitchelli answered, Jaune chuckling a bit.

"That's two now," Kalani informed, looking at Jaune.

"What did I do?" Jaune asked.

"You know damn well what you did," Kalani informed. "Though these are just for looks, I can still hear everything."

"Come on! Can't you give me a break? It's night time, and I don't think anyone was prepared for this," Jaune argued.

"So you joke about it to try to cope with it?" Kalani asked.

"I guess I do," Jaune answered.

"Fine. But you're still getting hit once. I'm in a somewhat good mood since the twilight is still here," Kalani replied, entering the city with the few faces out looking at her in wonder, amazement, and the creepy few, lust.

"I don't like some of the looks I'm getting," Kalani informed, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, who are you going to sleep with? I don't think you should be alone or people will find out," Leonmitchelli whispered to Kalani.

"Do Génoise still sleep in the same room as Gaul?" Kalani questioned.

"Since your training, rarely," Leonmitchelli responded.

"Then I guess I'll sleep in the same room as you," Kalani answered.

"You'll take the bed," Leonmitchelli replied.

"I'd feel bad if I did that to you. I'll take the floor," Kalani argued.

"Do you honestly think that you can continue your regular routine?" Leonmitchelli asked.

"Meditation, training, and spending time with-" Kalani stopped, realizing the missing piece. "I can still sleep on the floor. I've done it plenty when I first came here."

"That was almost a year ago. Since then, haven't you shared a bed with Éclair?" Leonmitchelli pointed out.

"Then I guess we'll share the bed, since you won't stop trying to get me to sleep in the bed, and I want you to take the bed. Sound good?" Kalani asked.

"Better than us arguing," Leonmitchelli agreed.

"That way you can keep an eye on me as well. Make sure that the secret doesn't get out," Kalani added.

* * *

 **I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I AM ALSO VERY MEAN TO MY CHARACTERS! ANYWAYS, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
